


God of Blood

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 38,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Zagreus has an unusual craving, one he is sure his friends and family would be disgusted by.Ares is intimately acquainted with the feeling of having repulsive desires, and he helps Zagreus come into his own.
Relationships: Achilles/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Ares/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Orpheus/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Patroclus/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 72
Kudos: 214





	1. Scrying

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this post on Instagram:
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CLhNTLgFG8W/?igshid=9fpart1osfen 
> 
> And now y'all need to prepare yourselves for vampire Zagreus. Pwp but...with blood drinking.

Zagreus is - has always been - a bit strange. He has desires that he learned from a very young age were strictly forbidden. Those desires only grew as he aged, except now he knows how to hide them. He hides them in accidental cuts, in getting a little too rough while playing, in "Oops! Sorry, Than" and breaking out the Underworld. 

He apologizes for forcing Meg to have to try to kill him. He apologizes for having to kill her. That doesn't mean he means it.

What Zagreus craves is blood. As a child, when he'd cut one of his brothers by playing too rough, he'd pop their finger in his mouth and suck on it to 'make it better'. Nyx had scolded him, said blood was a precious thing and one shouldn't drink it. He understood blood was precious, he always thought, perhaps more than she did. That was why he craved it, after all. But he stopped blatantly sucking on fingers, after that.

Now, Zagreus sates his needs by breaking free from his home. He makes sure some of Meg's blood spills on his body, and licks it off later. He thinks Alecto might understand, but he doesn't tell her. Tisiphone...well, there's never any getting through to her. Spilling blood always had a profound effect on him. Usually he prefers it to be other people's, but sometimes...well.

(Oh, what a thrill it is to visit Chaos. And what a shame he 'forgets' his Cosmic Egg every time.)

He isn't naive, he knows there are people who know his secret. Nyx, definitely, she knows everything. Chaos, probably. Neither of them have said anything, but he's almost certain they know.

_ Whence came the bond they share? My thought is that the Master's son must be the god of blood, of life. Thus, they are inexorably drawn. _

"I'm not the god of anything," he snaps at Achilles, even after he apologizes for any offence caused. If he's upset, it's only because he's afraid Achilles has stumbled on his secret.

This desire, though...it's growing in him. It's too much to bear, now. Licking off a fury's blood after a run isn't good enough. But who can he confide in? Not his father, certainly not his mother. Nyx? She...wouldn't understand.

Ares. Of course, why didn't he think of it earlier? All those times trying to break free...Ares probably knew already.

He takes Ares's blood filled vial, and a bottle of Ambrosia, for good measure. Quietly, he thanks Lord Dionysus. Through his suggestion that they prank Orpheus, he had learned that two-way communication is, in fact, possible.

"Lord Ares," he says, "If you can spare a few moments of your time, there is something I'd like to discuss...perhaps over a bottle of ambrosia?"

"So very unlike you to beg my favour with gifts, as yours are usually given without expectation. But that troubled countenance of yours suggests the matter is a grave one, so I'll relent, but not here. We can only communicate for a short time like this. I happen to know, however, that your Mother Night has a mirror of darkness through which communication with the gods is possible. Seek me out therein." Mirror of darkness? Zagreus has one of those in his room. He should be able to bring it up easily enough.

"Nyx, I was wondering...can the mirror in my room communicate with Olympus? Lord Ares said you communicated with goddess Athena using a Mirror of Darkness, and...I was just wondering if it was the same as the one you gave to me."

"It is. I gave you that mirror to help you see your own potential, and all gods have the ability to scry."

"To...what?"

"Ah. To see and sometimes communicate with people who are not present, via a clear surface. You need only touch the mirror and call the name of the person you wish to see. If they too are a god, they will sense it and find their own mirror to communicate with."

"I...wow. And that was how you got in touch with Athena, the first time?"

"Yes. I warn you, child, scrying is not something to be taken lightly. Please do not reveal overmuch to the gods on Olympus."

"I understand."

He waits a few days, overly cautious, to make sure nobody is listening. And then, at night, he puts his hand on the mirror and finds it ripples at his touch like water.

"Lord Ares."

Immediately, the scene changes. It's bright like the sun, and voices echo through the mirror, clear as still water.

"Ares, man, you are the best, you know that?" Is he imagining it, or does Lord Ares tilt his head to the side as though someone had called his name?

"I do indeed," he says, and Lord Dionysus laughs.

"Humble as always. Listen, I realize it's not much, but...if I find any swords laying around I'll send them your way."

"Please do. And now, I must excuse myself, I've some weapons practice to do."

Nyx was right, Zagreus thinks, other gods know when they're being scried on. Zagreus shivers, and watches Ares as he walks to what appear to be his bedchambers to stand in front of a mirror. He lays a finger on his mirror briefly, says 'Zagreus', and suddenly they're face to face. Ares smiles.

"Is this your first time scrying, my kin?" Zagreus gives a wilted smile.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Forgive me, but yes. You can remove your hand from the mirror once the connection has been made."

"Oh." He had been wondering how he was expected to touch the mirror the whole time.

"Please, think nothing of it, my kin. I would dare to hope that you might grow accustomed to it as we come to communicate frequently."

"This is...a strange thing to say, Lord Ares, but...I feel as though you are treating me with more respect?"

"You're not imagining things. If Mother Nyx has entrusted you with the ability to scry, she must think highly of you, indeed. Here on Olympus, learning to scry is a mark of adulthood, as well. Thus, you are now an adult, my kin, a god on the same standing as I, and you deserve to be treated as such." There's a pause as Ares glances behind him.

"...Are your chambers  _ always _ such a disaster?" The comment is lighthearted, and it startles a laugh from Zagreus.

"You sound like my father, and the answer is always the same: it's not  _ that  _ bad, is it?" Ares chuckles.

"It really is, but though we are kin I would never presume to tell you how to keep your personal space." Zagreus smiles, and then decides he ought to get to the point. Ares, who seems to sense the shift in the air, drags a chair over and sits. Zagreus does the same with his nearby couch.

"It's just...I don't know who else to talk to about this...er, no offense."

"Absolutely none taken, my dear, just tell me what's troubled you so."

"I'm not- It's just- I- I'm...I'm not like other people. I...I want things that...other people…"

"Find utterly abhorrent?" Ares questions, and Zagreus nods, not making eye contact.

"Then in this we are kindred spirits. My family would do anything to keep my bloodlust in check."

"I...I was wondering...your bloodlust…"

"Yes?"

"You...do you...erm...It's just…"

"How I wish this mirror permitted me to touch, for I would lay my hand on your arm to reassure you, my kin." Zagreus swallows at the thought. "...Speak your truth, Zagreus, without shame. I give you my word it will not pass my lips, and I will not think any less of you for it." Zagreus opens his mouth, and the words are strained when they come out.

"I like to drink blood. I thirst for it, always." Zagreus squeezes his eyes shut so he doesn't have to see the surprise on Ares's face.

"Then how I wish I could bare my throat for you to drink from this very instant." That...is the last thing he expects Ares to say, and when his eyes fly open Ares's are so sincere that Zagreus makes a choked sound and puts his hand to the mirror like he could pass through if he yearned hard enough.

"How long have you been withholding yourself, my kin?"

"I-I just...It's been...getting...I used to drink the blood I spilled from Meg and them, but...it's more, now." Ares hums.

"I see. To answer your earlier question, sadly I do not share your proclivities, but I can suggest a few alternatives. Have you tried drinking your own blood? It would be the simplest solution, after all." 

"Erm…"

"Perhaps you'd like to try now?"

"I- yes. I'll contact you in a few moments-"

"I'm not the kind of man to shy away from anything, and I distinctly recall saying that I would not think less of you in any way. Try now, my kin, you could not possibly disgust me. In fact, I'm honoured that I should witness this first experimentation into your secret desires." Zagreus grins, and he can't stop it. 

"Hang on a moment, then. Varatha is a little clumsy for fine cuts like this."

"I couldn't agree more," Ares says, as Zagreus leaves to find a smaller knife. Not that he likely goes far. With the Mirror of Night so big as it is, Ares can probably see him as he wanders around his room...is it  _ that  _ messy? He throws a few things in a pile to be sorted through later.

"Here," Zagreus says as he sits down with a dagger, and he's still grinning like an idiot. Ares's eyes are sparkling with what Zagreus would describe as second-hand delight, and this whole situation is fantastic.

"Erm…" He holds the dagger above his palm. Should he cut his palm? Maybe an arm? Maybe a finger. No, his palm. He makes the cut, flicks his eyes up to Ares one last time, and licks. It...tastes like blood. In the mundane sense. He licks the cut, but judging from the hum he hears, Ares can tell it isn't satisfying.

"Well, no matter. The next alternative is to redouble your efforts to break free. Once you are on Olympus I will give of myself whenever you wish. But, until then...I recall hearing your father served you with a Pact of Punishment? If memory serves, you have previously forced the fury sisters to work together?"

"Yes, but the other two stay out of the way, mostly."

"A shame. Are there no trusted friends to whom you might share your desires?"

"I was thinking Nyx, and...now that I think about it...Achilles suggested I might be the god of blood…" 

"A moment, my kin. Achilles suggested you might be the god of blood?"

"Yes, blood and life. In his codex, he suggested that was why I was so close with Thanatos, even though we're nothing alike."

"I see. Think back to when you first read those words in your codex. Did your cravings begin to increase shortly thereafter?"

"I...Yes, now that you mention it. You...think they're related?"

"I do. Once a god discovers their title, they become inexorably drawn to it. I always had a knack for violence and the martial ways, but when it was suggested I was the god of war my bloodlust became nearly intolerable. My Lord Dionysus loved a good feast, but once he came into his own as god of revelry and chaos he was never not feasting. Discovering your calling increases your urges, my kin. I think your Achilles may be right. And, if that is the case...you have no cause for shame. A god of blood must naturally desire blood, is that not so?"

"I...yes?"

"Yes. So, I suggest you tell your mother Nyx. She will suggest a path for you."

"Are we...sure I'm the god of blood?"

"You have another idea?"

"I just...thought I was immortal. I didn't think I was god of anything."

"Every immortal being is god of something, Zagreus. Imagine, the son of the god of the dead and the incarnation of night itself not being the god of anything? Inconceivable. Speak to Nyx, I am certain she will set you on the right path."

"I...Thank you, Lord Ares."

"Think nothing of it. Ah. Run your hand along the mirror to dispel the image." Zagreus does, and Ares's face ripples and fades.

Alright, then. His next step is to talk to Nyx.


	2. Talks and Thirst

"I suspected as much," Nyx says, when he confesses to her.

"You...did? I mean, of course you did." It's still a shock.

"You were far from subtle, my child. If blood is what you crave, then do not deny yourself. Take from whomever you so choose, but please request permission, wherever possible."

"Of course, I'm not...I'm not like that."

"Then go. Do not wait any longer than you have to, and know that you have my blessing."

"Thank you, Nyx. Truly."

For the first time, he curses when Achilles isn't at his post, and immediately jumps out his window to find him.

He greedily licks clean the blood Megaera leaves behind. He licks his arms like a cat and moans, but he knows he won't be satisfied until he's found Achilles.

To his unfortunate luck, their home doesn't come up on that run. So he enters the stadium and puts up just enough of a fight for it to be convincing.

(It's for the better, he decides. Thesius has been going on about how his bond with Asterius has been ruined. Zagreus is giving him a few pity wins to build his confidence, so he smiles when the last thing he hears is "Ahh, sweet revenge!")

Their home doesn't come up on the next run, or the run after that. (Thesius is over the moon.) By the time it does come up, Zagreus feels like he's eating himself from the inside out.

"Lad, are you alright? You look ill."

"Ca-can I talk to you? In private, sir?"

"Whatever you can say to Achilles you can say to me, stranger." Zagreus considers. Or, he thinks he does.

"I-" He forces himself to take a steadying breath.

"You were right, when you said I was the god of blood. I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get angry with you, I just...I was worried other people would find out."

"You knew you were the god of blood?"

"No, I...I knew I...I...it's hard to explain. The thing is, I spoke with Lord Ares…" Gods, he wants so  _ badly _ …! "And he said that when a god discovers their calling, their desires...increase."

"I don't understand."

"I...I...I...I...like drinking blood, sir. I've always felt...a hunger, inside me. But, now that I know I'm the god of blood...It's unbearable. I came to ask if...if you might...permit me to…" Achilles sucks in a breath.

"Drink my blood." Zagreus nods.

"I'm sorry, I just...I didn't know who else...And I'm so hungry, I- gods…" Zagreus chokes on a gasp as the scent of blood - Gods,  _ Gods _ , that  _ smell _ …! - fills the air.

"Whoops," Pat says, and he doesn't look even slightly sorry. His left hand now has a sizeable cut in it where he'd apparently gripped his spear.

"Patroclus, look at him, that's just cruel."

"Only if I intend to deny him, and I don't. Drink from me, stranger."

"You're playing with fire," Zagreus gasps.

"So burn me," Patroclus replies, but Zagreus is already licking and sucking the wound. He bites down on the fleshy part of Pateoclus's hand, wraps his mouth around it and sucks. He sucks, and swallows, and inhales sharply through his nose, and it's so, so  _ good  _ he couldn't possibly stop. His fingers curl around the hand to hold it in place, and Zagreus grunts, and his hands are trembling with the intensity of his pleasure. 

He inhales sharply through his nose again and lets out a curious, wanting sound, and his eyes open to seek out the source of the fresh blood being spilt. Achilles has made a nick on the fleshy part of his right hand, and Zagreus licks Patroclus once more before he swallows and grabs Achilles's hand to drink the blood. He sucks, and he sucks, and Achilles curses but he barely hears it.

Finally,  _ finally _ , he feels he's had enough. He pulls back and swallows before gasping for air, and he sinks to the ground and pants shakily.

"Are you alright, lad?"

"Are...are you?" Zagreus asks when he finds his voice, "I...I wasn't...I forgot myself…"

"We're quite dead, stranger, no harm done. And you?"

"I feel...so full. So full,  _ so  _ good, and...so tired…So tired, I could fall asleep right here…" When his eyes close and his head nods, Achilles realizes he isn't joking about that last bit. Zagreus would actually drop off to sleep right there on the floor, given a few more seconds.

"Let's get you to bed, lad, and when you wake up we can talk about what this means...Urgh, Pat, help me, I feel a little unwell…" Between the two of them, they manage to drag the fainting Zagreus to their guest bedroom, where he curls up and goes straight to sleep. Achilles and Patroclus retire to their own bedroom and do exactly the same.

When Zagreus wakes, he can hear Achilles and Patroclus having a murmured conversation outside his room.

_ But again, he says he lost himself, Achilles _ . Is that not cause for concern?

_ I haven't forgotten. I still maintain that was because he hadn't...fed. _

_ Let's hope. I've never seen him like that before, and I've no wish to see him like that again. _

_ As you'll recall, he was attempting to restrain himself until you put food in a starving man's face. I was going to let him bite down when he was ready, and still making an effort to control himself. _

_ A noble sentiment, Achilles, except he very nearly drained us  _ **_both_ ** _ dry. How does that work, anyway? I thought we had no blood left to spill, being dead and all. _

Zagreus groans, as he decides he ought to wake up at some point in time. He throws an arm over his face and sits up, as the conversation outside stops abruptly and both Achilles and Patroclus enter his room.

"Well, look who's finally awake. Never thought you'd need tending to after your drank  _ our  _ blood."

"What he means to say, lad, is: how are you feeling?"

"Pretty much back to normal. Except...I'm really sorry, I...I barely remember what happened...I don't imagine I was all that gentle with you."

"You weren't particularly gentle, no, lad."

"To be fair, I cut myself knowing full well you wouldn't be careful with me."

"I'm sorry, I never should have-" but Patroclus waves him off. 

"I know a man beyond reason when I see one. I'm very glad to see you back to yourself, though."

"May we sit, lad?"

"Of course! This is your house."

"But right now it's your bed." They sit, and Achilles puts a hand on Zagreus's knee.

"So, these cravings...you say you've always had them?"

"Yes. When I was little, I used to play rough and then suck on the wounds I made by accident. When I started escaping the Underworld, I would make sure some of Meg's blood got on me when we fought...but after I read that codex entry, when you suggested I might be the god of blood...It became unbearable. Nothing was enough."

"You said you spoke to Lord Ares?"

"He was the one who told me that a god comes into their own once they discover what they're the god of. He said he always had a knack for martial ways, but until he realized he was the god of war he was just a particularly skilled fighter. It was only after he realized he was god of war that his bloodlust became insatiable."

"Curious…" Achilles muses, "So my suggesting you were the god of blood caused your desires to blossom. In a way, you're now a full-fledged god."

"Full-fledged bloodthirsty…" Zagreus sighs.

"Some will call you a monster, yes. But not us. Even now, you still have friends." 

"Ares said the same thing. He knew what it was like to have desires that others found abhorrent, and he said he would never scorn me for it. Nyx said I had her blessing, too. I just...how am I going to get blood?"

"Let us recover before you try to drink from us again," Patroclus quips.

"Of course, sir, of course. I...I feel fine now, so I...I think...just...being denied so long? I had to die three times for the path to your house to open up. I could barely see straight by the end of it. I think, as long as I don't wait that long, I'll be fine. Not that I'll drink from you again, not until you're ready. Oh gods, Thesius…"

"Thesius? What's he got to do with this?" Achilles asks.

"He already calls me a monster from the lowest depths, I can only imagine what he'll say when he learns I drink blood…"

"Not much, once I'm through with him," Achilles mutters. Zagreus smiles.

"Anyway, I should...get back. I suppose I need to tell everyone, need to face the music back home...Nyx has probably spoken to mother and father...I'll have to tell Than, too…" 

"Alright, lad," Achilles says, and gives him a pat on the shoulder, "Let us know if we can be of help. And, if you need blood, we can provide, once in a while." Zagreus nods, and then suddenly wraps his arms around Achilles.

"Lad…?"

"Thank you, sir. So much. Both of you." He lets go of Achilles and pulls Patroclus in.

"Who are you and what have you done with Prince Zagreus?" Zagreus only sighs and buries his head in Patroclus's shoulder.

"I'm the God of Blood and Life, and Prince Zagreus has finally been released after years of captivity and is allowed a few displays of emotion." Patroclus scoffs.

"Well alright, but please don't make this a habit." Zagreus pats Patroclus on the shoulder, and steps back.

"Now, do you want to run me through, or should I just get myself killed in the next chamber?"

"No, we'll do it." Achilles readies his spear.

"Ready, lad?"

"A toast, to dealing death to the god of life...Aargh…!"

And the River Styx takes him.


	3. A Meeting, and Plans

"Zagreus…!" His mother calls him over the second he steps out of the River. He jogs over, and she pulls him into a hug.

"Nyx told me...come, let's talk in the garden." They walk together, and the garden doors close behind then. His father and Nyx are both there, as is a mirror of darkness, already scrying Lord Ares. Persephone goes to stand beside the mirror so Ares won't see her. Zagreus's eyes go wide, but Ares merely gives him a demure smile.

"Boy," Hades acknowledges him curtly.

"My kin, once again I owe you my thanks. Speaking face to face with Lady Night was quite a delight, I must say."

"Please, Lord Ares," Nyx says, "My son is no doubt uncomfortable enough, some discretion is in order." Ares laughs, but relents.

"Very well, Lady Night. I must say, Zagreus, that you have a flush upon your cheeks that looks quite becoming on you. I trust you were able to satiate your appetites?" There it is again, that second-hand delight, and Zagreus nods.

"You must describe the experience for me...but later, for there is a much more important conversation to be had."

"If you would still your tongue long enough for us to have it," Hades snaps. Ares smiles and relents, and Zagreus gets the distinct impression that he's being on his best behaviour for Nyx. The thought makes his stomach twist uncomfortably, but when he looks up Ares has eyes only for him.

"Am...I in trouble?" Zagreus asks quietly, and Ares laughs as Hades scoffs.

"I know I have not been the best father, but even  _ I  _ could not fault you for something entirely out of your control. No, boy, you are not 'in trouble', we are here to discuss what is to be done about this new development."

"How are you feeling?" Nyx asks, and Zagreus looks to Ares and immediately has to look at the floor for how uncomfortable his gaze on her makes him. The thought of Ares and Nyx together...it's too strange for him to think about.

"Fine, I guess? I...I still...want, but...it's much less now. It's as though...well, it's a want now, not a need. If somebody offered I would gladly accept, but...I don't...I can think clearly."

"Was it a god you fed on?" Ares asks.

"No, Achilles and Patroclus. Patroclus did ask how that was possible, but...we never got around to answering that question."

"If we are to assume your prior state is the strongest of your desires," Nyx interjects, "Then at most it takes two shades to fill you." Zagreus nods.

"And we are in agreement that you shall only partake of willing donors?" Hades asks.

"Of course."

"Do you wish the knowledge of your birth to be widely known around the house, boy?"

"I'd...prefer it be kept from the shades. But the other gods...well, it is what it is, right? They won't fault me for it?"

"Fault you, no," Ares says, "Although some may tease you. Lord Poseidon in particular, I fancy. Does that change your decision?"

"No, I'm alright. Just...let's keep it from the shades, they don't need to know." Hades nods.

"Ares was suggesting that he reveal your existence to the mortals and send you any blood they offer you." Zagreus shivers.

"I mean...the idea of mortal blood sounds very tempting…But I'm not...I'm not sure how I feel about the mortals knowing about me."

"Then when next I collect mortal blood myself, I shall save some for you." Zagreus nods.

"In the meantime, how do you intend to get blood?" Zagreus stares at the floor while he considers.

"We need a viable solution, boy, and there are only a handful of people who would allow you to feed on you, much less continuously."

"What exactly are you implying, father?"

"That Lord Ares has the only feasible solution at present. You will never see a mortal in your life, and certainly not to the extent that you shall have to deal with their frustrating demands. Lord Ares can deal with that, can't you?"

"Of course, my Lord Hades." He even bows when he says it. Suddenly Zagreus feels very, very lost. What's happening? This is so very different from the way Lord Ares usually acts...Why? Is it him? Is it Hades? Is this him playing nice for Nyx? He wants to ask, but if Ares is putting on a facade he won't break it by asking why.

“...Child.”

“Huh?” He snaps up to look, and realizes that every set of eyes in the room is on him.

“Where are your thoughts, Zagreus? What is troubling you so?” 

“I’m just...a little overwhelmed.” It’s entirely true, just not  _ the  _ truth. “I’m...I just...wow. It feels like only yesterday I was just Zagreus, god of talking back to my father, and now I...these things I’ve had all my life are irresistible, and I-I’m to have a mortal following so I can get blood, and gods only know what Meg and Than and Hypnos and everyone else will say, and Thesius already calls me hellspawn, and I’ve no doubt he’ll find out, and then he’ll call me bloodthirsty monster, or some such thing, and I  _ completely _ lost control when Patroclus cut himself, I forgot the whole world beyond how good his blood tasted” - Even now, the memory of it makes him shudder - “and Achilles said he was feeling faint afterwards, and I’ve no idea how that’s even possible, it  _ shouldn’t  _ be possible, he’s a shade, he shouldn’t even have blood, much less be affected by blood loss, and what if I kill him? Or for that matter what if I forget myself and...oh,  _ gods _ , what if I go on a rampage or something, and-”

“ _ Child _ ,” Nyx interrupts him firmly, and he gasps. Alright, perhaps he’s more overwhelmed than he originally thought. All eyes are on him. Hades looks impassive as usual, Ares looks like he wants to pull him into a hug and keep him there, which is strange on his face, Nyx is her usual calming self, and his mother looks so impossibly sympathetic it hurts to look at.

“All will be well,” she tells him. “Now that you have fed, you simply need to take care not to allow yourself to go for too long without sustenance. As to what would happen if you went on a rampage...I believe you are vastly underestimating my power. The only pain you would cause would be to my heart, for it would pain me to be forced to restrain you so.”

“Are you sure?” Zagreus’s eyes fill with tears and he covers his mouth at the sheer horror of the idea that enters his mind, “What if I hurt you? I could-” Suddenly he’s gone from the garden, floating in a pleasant blackness. It’s exactly like Chaos’s realm, except it’s full of Nyx’s soothing aura instead of the slight unease Chaos brings him. There are stars everywhere, and he looks about himself in wonder. It's peaceful. He forgets what he was worried about. Oh. Wait, he was worried about hurting Nyx, and...without even thinking she'd completely blinded him. Transported him somewhere else? No, likely just blinded him. He's probably still standing in the garden, utterly transfixed.

(To those present in the garden, Zagreus cuts off mid-sentence, then slowly falls back to land in a bush. He's staring ahead at nothing with an expression of pleased wonder on his face. Persephone grimaces at the damage to her bush, since she knows Nyx would never hurt Zagreus. "Most terrifying, the power of the Night," Ares says, but Nyx ignores his compliment, or if she is flattered, she doesn't show it.)

When Nyx releases the spell, Zagreus blinks himself back to awareness and stares at the ceiling. He's back in the garden. No, he never left, he just passed out. He sits up, and once again everyone is staring at him.

"Do you understand now, child?" Nyx asks gently.

"I…" He tries to imagine it. Him, lost to his thirst, charging for Nyx...The world goes completely dark around him, maybe he trips and falls because he cannot feel the ground under his feet anymore. Maybe he stumbles. Either way, Nyx need only sidestep his clumsy charge, and then Zagreus is helpless. He cannot attack her, or anyone. Then, they merely feed him while he is senseless, and when he wakes he's back in control. If he were to charge for someone else...as long as she were present, the same thing would happen. He couldn't hurt anyone if he tried, not with her around. And he certainly couldn't hurt her.

"Yes, I understand. I was...silly."

"You worry about the people you love, that is an admirable quality. The rest is born of uncertainty about your current situation, something anyone would feel. Be at peace, child. Your worries will soon be put to rest." He nods.

"Done being a pessimist?" Hades asks sarcastically.

"I could be a pessimist for the next century and still not be as miserable as you," Zagreus quips back.

"Do you or do you not consent to Ares's idea, boy?"

"I do, alright?"

"Good. Ares, make whatever preparations you need."

"It would be my honour." Again he bows. Why, dammit?! Hades scoffs.

"Will that be all? I have better things to do than comfort my son through what is little more than a growth spurt." Persephone levels him with a look, but Nyx speaks for her.

"Zagreus is your son, Hades. His concerns, whether founded or unfounded, should be your highest priority." Hades scoffs, more in response to Persephone than Nyx, but amends his statement.

"I have made it my highest priority and I have told him he is being stupid and suggested a course of action. Should I kiss the top of his head, too?"

"If it would bring him comfort, yes."

"I want to say I need a kiss just to spite you, father, but I won't because that would be entirely too uncomfortable for the both of us."

"For once, boy, you have my gratitude. If we are quite finished here...Zagreus, I trust you will speak to the other gods here about your situation? And inform Lord Ares if the blood he provides is insufficient. And...inform your mother if you have any further...concerns. I do not wish you to suffer beyond the discomfort that comes with discovering your calling as a god."

"Do my ears deceive me, or did you just say you cared for me?"

" _ Your ears deceive you, boy.  _ Excuse me, I must return to my parchment work." And he leaves.

"Very well, I believe we can call this meeting adjourned. Lord Ares, your presence here was most appreciated."

"It was my pleasure, Lady Nyx. Do contact me again sometime."

"If there is any further development that requires my personal attention I will inform you." Ares smiles (Zagreus shudders, and not in the good way) as Nyx swipes her hand over the mirror and Ares's image ripples away.

"Be at peace, child, all will be well," Nyx says, and vanishes.

"Oh, Zagreus," Persephone says, and comes forward to hug him, "You poor thing...this is a necessary step, of course, but...it seems this step is to be more difficult for you than for some others. When I came into my calling I simply noticed that plants blossomed around me. Before that I was just good with plants. My mother told me she could predict changes in the weather, and then she could create those changes herself. But you...craving blood...I can't imagine…" She pulled back suddenly.

"Does it pain you to hold me? Is my closeness making it difficult to resist?"

"No, I'm alright for now. Look, I...I'd like to go lie down for a bit, if that's alright."

"Of course. You get some rest, and come find me when you feel up to it."


	4. Scrying Ares

Zagreus goes to his room and crawls under the covers of his bed. He tosses and turns for a short while, but then he finally is able to relax, and slowly drifts off to sleep.

He has the strangest dream. He's both asleep in his bed, and watching himself sleep in his bed from what appears a corner of the room on the ceiling. He watches himself twitch uncomfortably in his sleep, and he's not sure if the next twitch is caused by the sudden rush of pleasure in him or entirely unrelated. And why is he  _ pleased  _ that he's uncomfortable? He feels quite disconnected from himself. Now that he thinks about it, he can feel himself sleeping, too. Like he knows he's being watched. Of course he knows he's being watched, he's the one watching himself. If he knows he's watching himself then he would know he's being watched. He twitches, and shifts again in his sleep.

He wants to stroke his cheek.

... _ What _ ?!

His dream fades slowly, very slowly. He wakes, fully, and it's the realization that he is now firmly in his body that convinces him he's truly awake. He still feels watched, though. He is keenly aware of eyes on him. He looks around the room, then peers at the corner of the room where he had watched himself from in his dream. Is he…? No, he's being watched, he  _ knows  _ he's being watched. Is...someone scrying him? It couldn't be anyone in the House, so that means…

He walks to the mirror, touches it, and murmurs, "Lord Ares."

Ares is already standing in front of the mirror. So it was him.

"Ah, do forgive me, my kin, I fear I disturbed your rest." Zagreus frowns.

"I dreamt I was watching myself sleep. That I could feel myself being watched in my sleep. Was that you?"

"Yes. Do forgive me, my kin, I've become quite fascinated with you, of late. I had intended to leave you be when I saw that you were resting, and yet I found myself wanting to watch you. It is a strange thing to say, but I felt it would be quite hypocritical of me to deny myself this want because it was improper. Am I not attempting to teach you not to deny your own improper urges? I hope I have not caused you offense."

"No, you haven't. I...I...looked uncomfortable in my sleep. And...I liked it. Somehow. I...I think...maybe you felt the same?"

"Indeed. This is a very important time for you, my kin, and I cannot describe how much it means to me to be this close to it. From the very bottom of my heart, thank you for coming to me."

"No sweat. Listen, I...today, in that meeting…You were acting really odd. I...do you happen to know why?"

"I cannot be sure. Perhaps I was trying to impress you. I confess, I am not usually so manipulative. It is...somewhat unbecoming of me."

"... _ Me _ ? I thought...Nyx, maybe…"

"I will not delude myself into thinking my attraction to Nyx is reciprocated or supported, I am well aware the thought makes you uncomfortable. I am trying to curry favour, yes, but I seek no more than that. You, however...I wish to gain your trust. Make myself approachable to you. In doing thus, perhaps you will share more with me about the changes happening to you, and I do so want to be there for you every step of the way."

"But...why?"

"When I came into my own, my family shunned me for desires I could not control. Our meeting today made it clear that the Chthonic gods will do no such thing. You are free to explore your desires as you wish. I...wish to know what that feels like. I wish to feel the elation of coming into your own free of the fear of repercussion that I felt. And...perhaps I am drawn to you. War and Blood go hand in hand, and I feel very protective of you, my young kin. Protective, and...something else. Something I've yet to name. ...Do forgive me, I fear I'm not making any sense."

"No, you're making perfect sense. I've noticed sometimes...when I tried to cut myself, for example...it was like...like you were...living through me. You were so excited at the prospect of experimenting and finding what I enjoy and what I don't...When I was happy, you were happy, and when I wasn't, you wanted to make it better. I...can't explain it."

"Well that makes two of us," Ares says with humour. Zagreus smiles, and Ares's gaze sharpens somewhat.

"Now, my kin, you must tell me...what did it feel like? To feed?" Zagreus stifles a shudder.

"It...good. Really good."

"Spare no details, Zagreus, I must know."

"Well...I...was really hungry, when I finally made it to Achilles. He was visiting Patroclus in Elysium...I've never been so angry to see him not at his post," Zagreus adds with a short laugh. "Anyway, I got there, and I was trying to explain about...about what was happening, my thirst, my hunger...I couldn't think, it took all of my self control not to just lunge for him, I wanted it so badly...And then Patroclus cut his hand and offered it to me, and…" Zagreus exhales a shuddering breath, and decides he needs to sit.

"Take your time, my kin," Ares says, and Zagreus has to swallow down a wave of thirst.

"I...I drank from him. It was...beyond anything I've ever tasted, better than the sweetest ambrosia. It was...it was blood, it was life, it was Patroclus's soul, and it was all mine. It was...intense. So intense. I thought I was going to burst. I...nothing else mattered except the blood, and then...I smelled more blood. When I turned to look, Achilles had cut his hand too, and...and...gods, it was so  _ much _ , Ares...I drank from him, and I drank and I drank, gods...When-when I had finished, I...they nearly had to carry me to bed...Achilles said he was feeling weak, but I...I fell asleep right after. I don't know how long it was until I woke up. Patroclus was asking how it was even possible that they were feeling weak from blood loss. They...we talked, I explained myself a little better, and then...I went home. As soon as I got back, I was told to go to the garden, and…"

"You had the most becoming flush on your cheeks from how recently you had fed," Ares finishes for him, "Wonderful. I can only imagine how pleasurable the experience was for you, and I'll admit I'm envious. Would that killing brought me the same joy that feeding brings you."

"I...I'm sure it does," Zagreus says, and averts his eyes.

"I'm sure it doesn't. I want to feel such intensity of emotion, my kin, and I confess I long for the day when you can finally feast on my own lifeblood."

"I...I long for it, too," Zagreus murmurs. He thinks about the long list of people he needs to tell about his condition, and swallows down a sudden knot in his stomach.

"Lord Ares, I...I have some people to tell, about...about this. I'd like to do that now, get it done and over with."

"Of course. If I can provide any assistance, do tell me, and I shall do my utmost to sing your praises to the mortals."

"Th-thank you, Lord Ares. I...we'll talk later?"

"I look forward to it." Zagreus nods and swipes across the mirror, and Ares's image ripples and fades.


	5. From Thanatos

Thanatos is standing by his balcony in the West Hall, and Zagreus could very well be one big knot when he walks over. Thanatos senses his presence, because of course he does, and turns to face him with a somewhat strained smile on his face.

"The whole House is in an uproar, and once again you're at the center of it, Zag," Thanatos says. Zagreus smiles around the knot in his stomach, and he imagines his smile looks as strained as Thanatos's does.

"Yeah...Has anyone...told you anything?"

"No. They're keeping it hush-hush. Nobody's said anything, but when Nyx, Hades, Queen Persephone, and a Mirror of Night go into the garden with you following along all but quivering in your boots, it's obvious that something serious is happening. Are...you going to tell me?"

"Yeah-" Zagreus gets a sudden feeling of being watched, but the feeling fades before he can even turn around.

"Alright, Zagreus?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, I've...discovered the joys of scrying, I think it might be making me paranoid."

"If someone's watching you, you'll feel it. It's the only thing you can think about, unless your mind is seriously clouded. If you're just getting a vague sense then it's nothing. Paranoia, as you put it."

"Still, I...I'd like to talk somewhere more private. My room?"

"Of course." Zagreus takes Thanatos's hand, and they walk to his chambers. It's comforting to him. He knows this could be the last time he ever speaks to Thanatos, and he wants to savour these moments.

"You look like you're going to cry, Zagreus."

"I feel like it, too," he says, as they step inside his room and Zagreus sits on the bed. Thanatos sits beside him, but doesn't touch. Of course he doesn't. Thanatos of all people would know that if he's this uncomfortable his boundaries might have shifted. What would have been as natural as breathing before might be a breach of personal space now. Or perhaps he's giving Zagreus physical as well as emotional room to gather his thoughts.

"I'm with you, Zagreus. No matter what. I was with you even when helping you was risking my position, and I did it anyways. No-" Zagreus suddenly feels he's being watched. "-matter what happens-" The feeling fades, as suddenly as it had come. He takes a breath. "-I'll always be on your side." Zagreus nods shakily.

"I...I know, I just...being paranoid, probably, I just...I'm scared you won't...look at me the same way anymore. I mean, _I_ can't even look at me the same way anymore, what will _you_ think?"

"I won't know unless you tell me, Zagreus." Zagreus nods, and takes a deep breath.

"I...In...in my codex, Achilles, he...he was wondering why you were so drawn to me, even though we're nothing alike…"

"Go on…"

"And...he said...he said his theory was that I was the god of Blood and Life, because...well, opposites attract, and all." Thanatos nods. He knows where Zagreus is going with this already.

"And he was right. So that's what's happening, you're coming into your own. If the whole House had a meeting, it must really be changing you. What is it, Zag? What's the change?"

"I...remember when we were little, and...and I would play a little rough…?"

"I used to have nicks and cuts everywhere, I remember."

"Well, I...I...even back then...I was doing it on purpose. Because...because I...I wanted your blood. To...to drink." 

"Even back then...which means now that you've discovered your calling…" Zagreus looks away.

"...It's insatiable. It's...constant. I...I look at you, and...and I…"

"Then take from me."

"I- what?"

"I said I was on your side, Zag. And I meant it. I don't imagine blood will be easy to come by, so take from me. Now, later, whenever the cravings get to be too much. Are you craving blood now?"

"Yes. Always."

"Then take from me. It's alright, Zagreus. I want this." Thanatos takes off his neck bracer and lowers his hood, and Zagreus is completely gone. He stares at Thanatos's exposed throat, and he swallows.

"It's really affecting you, isn't it?" He hears Thanatos ask. Thanatos's throat moves, and he follows it, only to realize that Thanatos has laid on his back with his head against his pillow. Oh, gods. He's offering. He's offering himself. The air in his lungs comes like it's been punched out of him.

"Take from me, Zagreus." Thanatos is looking him in the eyes, and in a flash his lips are at Thanatos's throat. He can't think beyond the want, but he forces himself to stop one last time.

"Are...Are you sure, Than? Than...you have to be sure, I...I don't think I could stop myself…" The feeling of being watched returns, but with his lips and tongue caressing the delicate skin of Thanatos's throat he really couldn't care less.

"I'm sure, Zag. Do it."

" _Gods_ …!" It's the last thing he says, no, he _moans_ , before he opens his mouth and finally, _finally_ , sinks into that warm river of blood in Thanatos's body. He's nearly overwhelmed, but a loud, drawn-out cry from Thanatos shocks him back to reality enough for him to hesitate. Before he can start to pull back, however, Thanatos's hands fly to clutch at his head. Nails dig into his scalp and neck, and the grip is bruising, and Thanatos's voice sounds absolutely wrecked.

" _No._ No, don't you _dare_ stop." Zagreus all but whines, and he bites down harder and Thanatos cries out in response. They spur each other on, each moan from Thanatos prompts him to bite down harder, to drink deeper, to pull more blood which each gulp, and that in turn causes Thanatos to cry his pleasure, and Zagreus drinks more deeply in response, and Thanatos cries out again…

He doesn't pull out sharply this time, rather, his swallows slow gradually until they stop altogether. When he pulls out, Thanatos is numb on the bed, and his eyes stare at nothing.

"Oh...gods…" Thanatos groans. Zagreus licks the last drops of blood from Thanatos's neck, then rests his head on Thanatos's chest. 

"That...it felt like...all of your fire, all the passion in your soul, focused to a point, on me...Gods…" He barely hears the words. Just like last time, he can't stay awake.

"...You can't keep your eyes open at all, can you?" Zagreus doesn't respond, but after a few seconds of silence he feels a tap to his cheek.

"Zagreus."

"Nf." The slaps to his cheeks repeat, firm now.

" _Zagreus_." Zagreus slits his eyes open with a whiny groan to see that Thanatos has somehow switched their positions and is on top of him.

"I know you're tired, Zag, but stay awake for a little longer. I just...I'm busy, I probably won't be here when you wake, so I wanted to say, while I still have you...I enjoyed that. More than I could possibly say. And if ever you want to feed from me again...I would _eagerly_ accept." Zagreus's lips twitch, in a smile, or maybe they don't. Either way, he's sinking into slumber, and not even Thanatos can pull him back this time.

***

Ares has been scrying on and off. He knows, he just knows, that if Zagreus is telling people he's found his calling, then someone is going to offer to let him feed. 

Zagreus goes to Thanatos first. Of course. Did this not start with good Achilles suggesting why the two were so drawn to one another? They are romantically inclined, as well, if he remembers correctly. They're standing by a balcony overlooking the river Styx.

"Yeah-" Zagreus begins, but this is a conversation, so Zagreus becomes aware the moment he scries him. He releases the scrying, and hopes he isn't caught. He waits a few minutes, but not too long. He doesn't want to miss this. Zagreus had been so affected by merely speaking of feeding, Ares wants, no, _needs_ to see that intensity firsthand.

He tries again. The scene has changed, they're sitting on Zagreus's bed now. A promising sign.

"...matter what happens-" Thanatos is saying, but Zagreus becomes aware of him this time too, so he releases the scry. He's eager, he hasn't been this eager for a war in a long time. Only the messiest, bloodiest wars make his blood flow like this, and getting to experience this feeling every day because of Zagreus is beyond compare.

He tries again, and this time he knows his timing has been perfect. Thanatos is lying on the bed now, with his throat bare, and Zagreus has his lips at his throat, and Ares can already see he's trembling.

"I'm sure, Zag. Do it." Kind to the last. Of course Zagreus would pause to be sure, but it seems his willpower is exhausted after that.

" _Gods_ …!" he moans, so overwhelmed he can't stop himself even before anything has happened, and he bites down. To his surprise, Thanatos's eyes suddenly go wide, and he arches with a groan of pleasure so intense Ares feels somewhat embarrassed to be watching. Is being fed from so pleasurable an experience? Zagreus never mentioned anything of the sort with Achilles, but he also made a point to say that he'd quite lost himself. No doubt Achilles would not upset the poor boy, either.

In the present, Zagreus seems to have misinterpreted Thanatos's outburst as a cry of pain. The bond between them is so close that Thanatos senses Zagreus's hesitation immediately, and the scandalized look that crosses his face at the mere _idea_ that Zagreus might pull away is quite laughable. He's never seen his dear Death so emotionally open, it's something of a treat. Thanatos clutches desperately at Zagreus to physically stop him from moving.

" _No_. No, don't you _dare_ stop." For a moment, Ares wonders what his dear Thanatos would do. Ares knows a threat when he hears one, and that was most certainly a threat.

Idle speculation, of course, as Zagreus has no intention of pulling away. With the last of his doubts soothed, Zagreus makes a sound surprisingly akin to a whine - and what a delight it is to hear such sounds from Zagreus - and dives right back in. Thanatos's face opens into one of relief, and his eyes close.

There are no words after that, just moans and gasps, from both of them. Zagreus clutches at Thanatos's hair and his shoulder, Ares is quite sure he's pulling hair but Thanatos doesn't object. The grip he has on Thanatos is downright possessive, as though drawing him ever closer. Thanatos's restraining hold on Zagreus has not lessened either, and they both constantly reaffirm their grips on eachother. They are bound together, in the giving of blood, and Ares knows that were he the one under Zagreus, his description of 'better than the sweetest ambrosia' wouldn't be nearly enough to describe the intensity of pleasure he's witnessing. And oh, he _does_ intend to give himself to Zagreus, some way or other. He would move the heavens and the earth, challenge Lord Zeus himself, for a chance to lay where Thanatos lays, to experience what, from Thanatos's expression, is an utterly ruinous sensation. He wonders what it would be like to be so close, to hear his own blood flowing into Zagreus's mouth and being swallowed. He wonders briefly if Zagreus and Thanatos are physically aroused, but he suspects the pleasure he's witnessing comes from something far beyond the physical plane.

Still, if things heat up afterwards, Ares decides, he'll take his leave.

Ares knows they're almost finished when Thanatos opens his eyes again. He looks regretful that such an experience must eventually end for a moment, but the expression is replaced by one of dazed bliss. His desperate clutching has turned to slow pets, and Ares finds it impossibly sweet. Zagreus pulls back, and though he can't quite see at this angle the motions suggest he is licking the stray blood from Thanatos.

"Oh...gods…" Thanatos moans, looking and sounding very far gone, indeed, "That...it felt like...all of your fire, all the passion in your soul, focused to a point, on me...Gods…" Ahh. To be the single minded focus of such intense passion would be quite the experience. Ares is grateful to this new part of Thanatos that felt the need to speak his feelings aloud. Zagreus has stopped cleaning Thanatos and is now resting against his chest. Thanatos shifts their positions, presses up so Zagreus rolls back onto the bed, and stares at him. Goodness, is Zagreus already asleep? It certainly seems that way.

"You can't keep your eyes open at all, can you?" Thanatos says with humour, but then he seemingly decides he needs Zagreus's attention, and taps his cheek.

"Zagreus." Zagreus makes a sound, but barely even twitches.

" _Zagreus_." Thanatos slaps him that time, and it seems to be enough. Zagreus gives a thoroughly put-out whine - as is his good right, to be disrupted after such pleasure would most certainly warrant death, if it were Ares - and slits his eyes open the barest amount.

"I know you're tired, Zag, but stay awake for a little longer. I just...I'm busy, I probably won't be here when you wake, so I wanted to say, while I still have you...I enjoyed that. More than I could possibly say. And if ever you want to feed from me again...I would _eagerly_ accept." How impossibly sweet. Ares would almost say that he needn't worry about acquiring blood from mortals, but he suspects that the amount of blood Zagreus took will take time to replenish, even for a god such as Thanatos. Still, the sentiment is received. Zagreus smiles, but then his eyes mist over. Of course. A war with Sleep is never won, its loss is only delayed. The smile fades, his eyes close, and Zagreus is sound asleep on his bed. Thanatos smiles, then lays down beside him and closes his eyes. 

He cannot be sure whether Thanatos sleeps. He would think not, for a short time later he rises. He takes his neck bracer and examines the wound in the mirror. It's already healed, but if the slight sway in Thanatos's step is any indication, the lost blood will affect him for some time. He puts his bracer on, turns to Zagreus, seems to contemplate for a few moments…

He returns to the bed to stroke Zagreus's hair and kiss his forehead, then steps away and vanishes. Zagreus remains asleep on the bed, despite the flash of green. Now, it is just them. The flush on Zagreus's face is back in full force, and it looks lovely on him. Ares watches him sleep for a time, and wishes he too could stroke Zagreus's hair. He sighs, eventually. For now, he must content himself with the memory of what he has seen, and wait patiently for Zagreus to contact him again. And Zagres _will_ contact him again, he's sure of it.


	6. Offerings and Experiments

Zagreus goes out on a run shortly thereafter. He takes the blood-filled vial, and frowns a little, when a Daedalus hammer is his first reward. The second reward is a centaur heart, and he skips on darkness to seek out Lord Ares.

"I was hoping to see you, my kin. The mortals have taken quite a shine to you. They pray to you for strong, healthy children, and sometimes for bolstered health for a sick relative. And in exchange for your kind blessing…" Three vials of blood materialize in the air, and Zagreus takes them with wonder.

"These are...for me? From mortals?"

"They are indeed. I would have suggested gifts of blood, but the mortals decided that the god of Blood must have blood all on their own. Do these trinkets please you? ...My...my kin? Have I done something wrong?" Zagreus had been tracing the vials with his finger as Ares spoke, and his eyes had spilled over with tears.

"This...these are...mortals...they...they...they have so little blood, it doesn't replenish like it does with gods...and...and they would offer so much of it to me…" Zagreus clutches the vials to his chest, and for a moment he's overwhelmed beyond words. Ares watches, and doesn't speak. He cannot fathom holding mortal blood in such high regard, in fact he would think it's quite the opposite for him, and yet he can begin to grasp how Zagreus feels, watching him so.

"Their...their names, Ares, do you know their names? What they looked like?" Ares pauses, and he can tell by the way Zagreus's face falls that now he  _ has  _ done wrong. He can tell by the way he looks at the vials as though they're all but meaningless, as though he's suddenly lost his appetite. Ah, so it's the connection Zagreus craves. The intimacy of having a part of someone to keep forever. A piece of their soul. A piece of soul has less value if it's just any mortal, but a piece of soul with a name, a face, a story...Zagreus wants a keepsake of these mortals, wants to  _ know  _ them, by name. 

Oh, the mortals might just abandon the other gods in favour of his sweet Zagreus.

"Return the vials to me, Zagreus, I will seek out their owners and obtain the information you seek." Zagreus sighs.

"Thank you, Ares. I...I want to know whose blood it is. Their name, a physical description, what they do, who they are, what they think of themselves, what they're offering their blood for…" Zagreus pauses.

"Ares...I can't grant them their blessings...I'm nowhere near the surface."

"As soon as you arrive, you can grant all the blessings you so choose. In the meantime...I can grant little favours here and there, and for the most part mortals believe without evidence that their gift was well-received. I am often thanked for blessings I did not bestow, it's a daily occurrence. Do not fret overmuch."

"Thank you, Lord Ares." Ares smiles.

"Think nothing of it, my dear kin. Now, speaking of blessings, which of my blessings would you like this time?"

***

"I'm hoping...anyone but Tisiphone." And to his luck it's Alecto.

"Oh look, it's the trash god."

"That's god of Blood to you, and...I was wondering...do you drink your victims' blood sometimes? I just...thought that was something you might do, and I'd like to feel less like a weirdo, so…" Alecto stared at him, and it felt kind of good to see dumbfounded shock written all over her face.

"You're...really asking this. You  _ really _ drink blood. ...Sorry, redblood, you're just a weirdo." 

"Ah well, worth a shot."

"If you're done, can we  _ please  _ cut this crap and get back to trying to kill each other?"

"Yes, let's please do that now."

***

He finds Orpheus and Eurydice in Asphodel, but he doesn't tell them. He just...his stomach knots at the thought, and they don't need to know, anyway.

***

When he finds Achilles and Patroclus in Elysium, he sighs.

"You're looking a little tired, stranger."

"I'm exhausted. It's...a big change, you know?"

"Need a nap?"

"Please? Just a short one."

"Nonsense, you're welcome to stay as long as you like, stranger."

***

"Welcome home, Achilles."

"Pat."

"Our dear stranger is taking a nap in the guest room. He's been having a rough go of it recently."

"He's a strong lad, he'll pull through, I'm sure of it."

"God of Blood…"

"And life."

"And life. I wonder what his powers will be. All gods have power, don't they?"

"I haven't given it much thought, and I'm sure Zagreus hasn't, either. I think he's taking things one step at a time." Pat nods, and they hear a groan from the guest room.

"I think he's awake," Achilles says, and Patroclus nods, and a moment later he's padding out to the dining room and rubbing his eyes.

"Hey...oh, Achilles, welcome back…"

"How are you holding up, lad?"

"Alright...Alecto called me a weirdo…"

"You told her?"

"Yes. But not Orpheus or Eurydice. I just...didn't feel comfortable."

"That's alright."

"I also...wanted to...apologize again, for last time."

"It's alright, lad."

"No harm done, stranger."

"Are you sure? I...Achilles, I think you said you were feeling weak, sir. Are you sure I didn't hurt you?"

"It was a momentary weakness. It passed almost by the time you had woken. Besides, I'm quite dead, lad. You can't kill me again."

"Are you sure? I've been wondering...Patroclus said he shouldn't be able to bleed, and none of the other shades I fight in Elysium bleed…"

"I see why you and my Achilles get along, you're both worrywarts."

"Hush, Pat. You've been wondering about it too."

"I have, but nothing is going to get done just talking about it. Let's experiment, and put both your minds at ease. Now, listen here, stranger. I'm going to cut myself, and it is not for you to drink. Understand?" Zagreus nods and takes a step back.

"Good." Patroclus cuts his hand with his spear again, but the only thing that comes out is a greenish mist. They all frown.

"Prince?"

"I...it's nothing. I don't smell anything, it doesn't look remotely appetizing."

"I thought so. The intention matters, I think. Or, your intention, rather."

"I don't follow." Patroclus holds his cut hand out.

"I'd like you to drink my blood." Zagreus looks to the cut, and immediately the greenish haze becomes blood, ruby red and lovely.

"I...so...if the blood is for me...I...it becomes blood?"

"It seems that way. You have the power to make even shades bleed, stranger."

"A power to be used carefully," Achilles warns him.

"I know that. Are you sure, Patroclus, sir? About me drinking your blood?"

"Oh yes. Go ahead." Zagreus steps forward, but he's much more cautious this time. He licks the blood that had spilled, takes one long sip, then cleans the wound and releases Patroclus's hand.

"You're learning control, lad. That's good."

"I...maybe...it's hard to say. I could just be nervous because of last time."

"Well at any rate, please be careful about whose blood you do and don't want to drink, lest you frighten some poor greatsword half to death." Zagreus smiles.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, sirs." I...can I give you another hug?" Patroclus fake-heaves a heavy sigh, makes a show of rolling his eyes, and opens his arms.

"Oh, I suppose, if you must." Zagreus hugs him again.

"Thank you, sir."

"I thought you were supposed to be a man now?"

"Men can hug, Patroclus, sir."

"You gods have strange customs. But I suppose they're quite nice. I'll never say no to a hug."

"Exactly. Now it's your turn, Achilles, sir."

"I was wondering when you'd get to me." They hug, and Zagreus sighs.

"I should probably get going. I think it'll be nice to talk to my father."

"Good luck, lad."

"See you around, stranger."

***

"Father."

"Boy. How are you faring?"

"Well enough. Why don't you ever let anyone see you actually be somewhat considerate?"

"I have a reputation to uphold."

"I think the shades would understand 'kind to his son but cruel to anyone else'. It's not a difficult concept."

"I'll say nothing more on the subject."

"Actually, I have a question. Achilles and Patroclus and I, we've discovered that...when I want to feed...the shades bleed, real blood. And when I fed from Achilles last time, he said he was feeling weak. Does...does it follow, then...that I...could kill a shade? Permanently?" Hades was silent.

"Doubtful. However, if the matter is distressing to you, I could have one of the wretches in Tartarus serve as an experiment."

"I...could we? I just...don't want to kill anyone I care about."

"I will make arrangements. Now, enough. You want a fight, and a fight you will get."


	7. Experiment

_ Son of Hades…  _ Chaos's voice echoes on his next run, and he swallows down a shiver of excitement as he steps over the abyss. The slice is sudden and sharp as always, right across his chest. His blood is drawn and whisked away, and he closes his eyes as he falls into the abyss. He wonders briefly what Chaos does with his blood. Who knows, and Zagreus doesn't really care. It's chaos; Zagreus can't fathom a world where Chaos  _ wastes  _ the blood he collects. He steps up, and touches the familiar orb. Chaos appears.

"I have sensed a great shift in the Underworld, and considerable movement therein. From what I can deduce, you have been awoken to your true calling. Is that correct?"

"Yes. I'm the god of blood and life. I've been...having cravings, so I'm...trying to adapt."

"Cravings for blood. Very well. I look forward to seeing how you come into your powers." Zagreus nods, chooses his boon, and leaves.

It's Ares he meets next, and Ares hands him the three vials again, but this time they have pieces of parchment attached to them. The first reads:

_ Delphia _

_ Moderate height, brown hair, bun. White dress. Mother of one, expecting a second. Lives alone by the sea: husband died at war. Does not grieve him. Has been described as cheerful, with a charming smile, and commanding attention when she speaks. Wishes for her child to be born strong and healthy. _

He can imagine her. She stands in her little cottage, breathing in the salty air he only ever smells when Lord Poseidon is near. Her brown hair is tied in a bun, perhaps it's untamable, like her, so she keeps it out of her face. She smiles that smile of hers, and her hands move to her stomach. The child will be born soon, any day now, perhaps. He sees her take the knife, make the cut in her hand. She winces and hisses, but her last child was stillborn, so she will bear it. This child will be different. This child  _ must _ be different. The blood from her hand wells, and she squeezes so that it will flow neatly into the vial.

"To Zagreus, the god of life," she whispers, but Zagreus can hear the strength of will behind it, "Please, grant my child strong blood. Let them never submit to anyone." The vision fades, and only then does Zagreus realize he has closed his eyes. He blinks them open slowly, looks first at Ares, and then the vial. The image returns, the same scene, the same woman.

"Her last child was stillborn," Zagreus murmurs, "She wants this one to be different." Ares's eyes widen.

"She did mention a stillborn child, yes. Incredible, my kin, that you have forged such a connection with but a vial of blood and a few words on parchment." Zagreus cradles the vial in his hands.

"Delphia…" he breathes. He inhales deeply, pockets Delphia's vial, then looks at the second.

_ Gelasius _

_ Honourably discharged from the war due to injury. Prays for good health and swift recovery. Thin black hair, sunken face, scar on his left shoulder, bandages across his chest, brown eyes. Describes himself as haunted and broken. _

Again the image comes into his mind. He's laying on a bed in a ward full of sick and injured men. The bandages on his chest are starting to stain with blood, where they are visible above the sheet drawn over his body.

"Cutting yourself isn't going to restore your health, fool," a man beside him rasps, but Gelasius pays him no mind. The sooner he recovers, the sooner he can return to his little house, his quiet, single, simple life as a merchant. The sooner he can learn to laugh again. He clutches the knife he stole, and the vial he also stole. He waits until the nurse has passed him, then makes a cut in his thigh. He holds the vial to his thigh, and it's messy, but it works. He wipes the vial on his bedsheets, and hides it under the mattress.

"Zagreus, god of blood," he murmurs, and coughs, then groans when that aggravates his chest, "Please just let me get well and go home." Zagreus comes back to awareness, and eagerly reaches for the third vial.

_ Agna _

_ A child. Wants her bird to recover. Black hair, tanned, dirty knees and dress from playing and exploring. Stuck out her tongue at me.  _ \- Zagreus chuckles -  _ Describes herself as good at art and the fastest girl in the whole village. Wants to be a merchant to have shiny things to sell. _

There's a little bird that lives in a nest near her house. It got attacked by a wild animal. The girl had managed to scare it away, but the bird had been injured. Zagreus knows the bird has passed, already, can see its small yellow form lying dead on the ground, and he swallows. He sees the girl, in her backyard at night, holding a knife from the kitchen and a little vial a friend stole for her.

"Please, Lord Zagreus, make my birdie better," she pleads, and makes a cut on her hand. It's only a small one, so her mother won't get suspicious. She sits her hand on the vial and lets the blood flow into it, and knowing that she made the offering and then found the bird shortly thereafter makes him sigh. The image fades, and Zagreus clutches the vial to his chest.

"Agna," he whispers, "I'm so sorry I couldn't save your bird. Sometimes...sometimes things die, and...that's just how it is. I promise your bird is very happy, in the afterlife." He has no idea what happens to animals when they die, but he doesn't imagine there's such a thing as bird-sinners who rot in bird-Tartarus. If there is an afterlife for birds, surely they all go to bird-Elysium, and eat berries for eternity. 

He sighs, and pockets the third vial.

"Ares...thank you. That was everything I could have hoped for. I'll put these somewhere safe, and drink them when I get thirsty. Thank you again."

"As ever, it is my greatest honour to watch you grow into your own, my kin. Do contact me, when you intend to drink from one of the vials. I am quite eager to watch you feed, I wish to see exactly how intense the experience is for you."

"It's like nothing you've ever felt," Zagreus says, with a small smile.

"Then you'll have to show me."

"I will. I promise."

"Then choose a blessing, and let us teach these shades to fear death once again."

***

"Boy." 

"Father."

"I have made arrangements. Follow me."

"...Actually, father, may I contact Lord Ares? He said he wanted to watch, and I think he'd be quite interested to know this turns out."

"Do as you wish. Now, come." Zagreus follows Hades to a chamber in Tartarus he hasn't seen before, where somehow there's already a Mirror of Night waiting for him on the wall to his left. A shade has been chained to the far wall. He has short brown hair, looks strong and healthy, and his robes are fairly rich-looking.

"Who is he?" Zagreus asks.

"Does it matter?"

"It does. The...the blood tastes better when there's a personal connection."

"Hm. His name is Pekka. He taxed his people to increase his own wealth, had rooms full of gold while citizens of his village starved to death. He draped himself in finery, and generally lived a life of greed." Zagreus catches a glimpse of this man eating grapes purely to brag of his wealth to his hungry servants who would likely have nothing for their families, and Zagreus's mouth turns down.

"I see."

"He has signed an oath of secrecy, no one will know that you are the God of Blood. Let me know if you do accidentally kill him."

"Has he agreed to this?"

"In exchange for me to  _ not  _ punish him for daring to consider this a reprieve from eternal boredom. I have business to attend to, you can do the rest yourself." And Hades leaves. Zagreus walks to the mirror and touches it.

"Lord Ares."

He sees Ares's chambers. Ares is there, half-nude, clipping on his clothes. Zagreus has a view of his bare back for a moment before he turns to face the mirror. Zagreus sees chest, and Ares finishes getting dressed, then strokes his mirror and says "Zagreus."

"Sorry to interrupt, Lord Ares. It turns out that when I feed from shades they bleed genuine blood, so father and I are doing an experiment to see if I could accidentally kill a shade by being too overzealous." Ares's eyes sparkle, and he grins.

"My kin, the chance to witness this is a treat beyond compare, and I am absolutely delighted that you would think of me. Are you thirsty enough to be able to potentially kill him?"

"Oh, that won't be a problem," Zagreus says with a laugh, "I'm always thirsty, even when I finish feeding I feel I could feed again right away."

"Then I am eager to begin. Who is he?"

"In life, his people starved while he got rich, is about the long and short of it." 

"A most common story. Very well, whenever you're ready, my kin." Zagreus smiles. He walks up to the man chained to the wall.

"Er...hello. My name is Zagreus."

"You don't need to wine and dine me, my lord. Do as you please."

"And maybe one day someone will understand that wining and dining people  _ is  _ what pleases me," Zagreus says with a sigh, but leans forward. He inhales deeply, and he can smell the man's blood, all that tantalizing light of his liquid soul, thrumming just below the skin. Good person, bad person, it doesn't matter, it seems. The will to live is ingrained in every mortal, the reason for that will is always a little different, and Zagreus wants that fire for himself. Is it selfish? Maybe. Zagreus leans forward, takes a few deep breaths, opens his mouth, and bites down. He groans, and clutches at Pekka as he drinks him down. Zagreus tries to keep his voice in, he really does, but drinking blood is always so  _ much  _ that he just can't help himself.

***

Watching Zagreus drink someone's blood (with his consent this time) is wonderful. Zagreus is so eager, he drinks with single minded focus and so much passion, and he moans the whole time, and it's quite lovely. 

More than that, though, it's quite plain that Zagreus's thirst truly is insatiable. He drinks and drinks and drinks and drinks, stopping only to gasp for air for a few moments before he dives back in. 

(For a moment, it reminds him of a tick. He will not voice this aloud, ever. No doubt Zagreus would never speak to him again.)

Zagreus drinks, constantly, and this man for some reason does not cry out in pleasure as Thanatos had. In fact, he seems to find it painful, though admittedly he bears it with good grace. Strange. So Ares has seen one who responded pleasurably and one who did not. Achilles and Patroclus, then, are the unknowns. Perhaps it has to do with connection to Zagreus? Perhaps it's a personal thing. Thanatos described it as feeling Zagreus's attention on him...perhaps it is only pleasurable to those inclined to feel pleasure in intensity. 

Zagreus drinks and drinks, well past what a normal man could tolerate. This man would surely have perished twice over were he still alive. He is weak, though. He seems to have fallen unconscious at some point in time. Now that he thinks about it, Zagreus seems somewhat pained, as well. He's giving quiet grunts, and though he's still clutching at man it seems less possessive and more like...the struggles of a dying man, clinging to his fellow soldier in a vain attempt to stop Death from taking him.

"Zagreus, my kin," he says, breaking the silence, "Are you well?" Zagreus pulls back, swallows, and shakes his head firmly, more to himself than to him.

"Fine," he bites out, "Just…" He clutches more firmly at the man. "Just a...little...tired…"

"Then stop," he says, "If the man had a mortal's blood, he would have died nearly fifteen times over by now, I think. If his body is still giving, I think it's safe to assume it will give however long you can take. You won't kill anybody accidentally, Zagreus, not even at your most ravenous." Zagreus pulls back, or rather, Zagreus staggers away, and lools at Ares.

"You're...you're s…su..." Zagreus drops to the ground before he can finish the word. It's an precious sight, but it does leave Ares with a dilemma. No amount of shouting would wake the sleeping Prince, he's sure, so he must either leave Zagreus where he lies for the shade to see him when he wakes, or intrude upon another god's privacy to scry them and inform them of Zagreus's predicament. Nyx would not take kindly to such an interruption, and with their relationship in its early stages, he will not risk her ire. Thanatos, however, he has known for some time, and may be more likely to forgive him. He swipes his mirror, taps it, and murmurs "Thanatos". 

Thanatos is standing at the same balcony he saw him speaking to Zagreus at before, and he stiffens the moment Ares sees him. Suddenly they're in what would appear to be Thanatos's bedroom. He strides to his mirror, taps it and snaps "Ares."

"Forgive me, my dear Thanatos," Ares says immediately, and bows his head, "Lord Hades and Prince Zagreus conducted an experiment in Tartarus to see whether he could kill a shade, and the Prince has overfed and fallen asleep. I was hoping we might send someone to collect him before the aforementioned shade awakens." Thanatos sighs.

"...Very well." And then they're in the chamber in Tartarus. Thanatos picks up Zagreus, and then they're in Zagreus's room. Thanatos puts Zagreus on the bed.

"There. He'll be fine once he wakes."

"You're certain?" 

"Yes. Zagreus...fed on me, once before. I think it's just the intensity of the experience that wears him out. Shall I leave a note for him to contact you when he wakes?"

"Please do. Thank you so very much."

"It's fine. Thank you for informing me. I'll inform Lord Hades that the shade in question did not die." Ares nods, and releases the scry.


	8. Broken Oath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just discovered that spelling Thesius with an i is incorrect. So...shit. Gonna go back and do some editing at some point ^_^'

"Hello, sir!"

"Good to see you, Prince Zed. You know, Prince, word around the shades is you're the god of blood and you've taken to drinking it. If you don't mind my saying so." Zagreus freezes, looking stricken.

"...Oh dear, I've said too much, haven't I? My sincerest apologies, Prince. Just a rumour that's been going around. I won't breathe another word of it, if you'd like."

"...Please. I- ...Please. Don't...don't talk about it, alright? It...it's not true."

"Ah. Of course, then. I'll tell everyone I meet that it's a lie. Terribly sorry to have offended you, Prince. Here, take a little extra as an apology."

And that's how Zagreus knows the run is going to be a terrible one, and he's right. He's used up one of his affectionately-named Death Defiances before he's even made it out of Tartarus, and it only goes downhill from there.

"I don't need to tell you that matters of the heart are far from my strong suit, my kin, but I am well aware that a troubled heart can turn even the strongest warrior into a blundering fool on the battlefield, so I know a thing or two on the subject," Ares says, and Zagreus is so overwhelmed he can barely speak.

"I...just...please...drop it, okay? I'm not- I just- Just leave me alone." Ares closes his eyes demurely.

"As you wish, my kin."

***

Orpheus, with Eurydice in Asphodel, only confirms his worst fears.

"My friend, the tale of your life grows ever more complex! I'll have to add another verse to my hymn...or compose another song entirely!"

"I'd prefer it if you didn't, please."

"But Zagreus, my friend, this is wonderful news-"

"Orphy, the kid said to drop it, so drop it. Compose a song if you gotta but don't go around singing it for the world to hear, okay? Here, your Highness, something to eat might cheer you up."

"Thanks."

He loses another Death Defiance in the chamber immediately before the rest chamber before Lernie - and isn't  _ that  _ a slap to the face - and he spends his coin at Charon's shop and so doesn't have the money to buy another from the well.

"My kin…" Ares's voice echoes quietly.

" _ Shut- _ Just- Just- I...I'm sorry. I  _ know _ , okay? I'm sorry."

"...Take a long rest, when you return to the House." And the knowledge that even Ares has given up on him now…

His only thoughts are focused on the little guest bedroom in Achilles and Patroclus's house. The moment he arrives, he makes a beeline straight for it. He doesn't see Achilles or Patroclus, decides they're probably out back, but he doesn't care. He goes to the bedroom, shuts the door, buries himself under the covers, and cries.

A short while later, he hears voices, and tries to stifle his sounds.

"I'm quite sure this door was open before…" Patroclus murmurs, and then there's a quiet tap on the door.

"That you in there, stranger?" Zagreus swallows.

"I...don't...feel like talking, right now...sir…" he says.

"...Alright then, we'll leave you to your rest. Let us know if you need anything."

"Thanks...sir…"

"Rest well, stranger."

Achilles raises his eyebrows in a questioning motion.

"It's him, alright," Patroclus whispers, his lips at Achilles's ear so there's no chance of Zagreus hearing, "Sounded like he was crying. He said he didn't feel like talking, right now." Achilles's face scrunches with concern, but he nods.

A few hours later Zagreus emerges, looking forlorn. 

"Hey, sirs," he greets sullenly, then slumps into the kitchen table, puts his head on his arms, and closes his eyes.

"You don't need to come out on our account, lad. If you're tired, rest more."

"I'm not going to stop being tired. Might as well get up. Should probably get going…" Zagreus starts to rise lazily from the table.

"Everything alright, lad?" 

"They know I'm the god of Blood," Zagreus says, "The shades. I...just...nevermind. I guess I'll just have to live with it."

"How did they find out?"

"I don't care, really. Probably Pekka went and flapped off at the mouth, Oath of Secrecy or not. Doesn't matter at this point. I have to go. Theseus is waiting, no doubt. ...See you later, sirs." It's little more than an afterthought.

"Is there nothing we can do, lad? A...a hug...anything?" Zagreus shakes his head.

"Not in the mood." Achilles nods.

"Alright. Zagreus, lad...you have friends here. We'll always be here." Zagreus nods without saying a word, then leaves.

***

"There he is, Asterius! The vile monster who dares to call himself a god! The unnatural, writhing creature who would drink the very lifeblood of innocent shades! Well you shall have none of my blood, worm! I shall cast you into the depths where you belong!" And so the fight begins. 

"Monster from the lowest depths! None shall mourn your death, you fiend!"

"I will strike you down where you stand!"

"Worthless, bloodsucking demon!" Zagreus is barely even trying to fight.

_ Why would he do this?  _ Zagreus asks,  _ He took an Oath of Secrecy and everything, I thought...I thought...I didn't want… _

"You are a blight upon this world, and I shall extinguish you here and now!"

_ It's not fair. It's not fair. It's not  _ **_fair_ ** _!! _

And Zagreus decides he's had enough.

"You know what, I yield! I said I YIELD, DAMMIT!" Theseus looks like he's been slapped. Asterius frowns, but puts down his axe.

"You...You  _ what _ ?" Theseus splutters.

"I have some business back at the House, now one of you run me through or I'll do it myself."

"Are you...well, short one?" Asterius asks.

"Just fantastic, now hurry up."

"Do my words upset you, fiend? I speak only the truth!"

"King, he has yielded. Accept your victory with grace."

"Bastard doesn't know the meaning of the word," Zagreus snaps as he strides right up to Theseus, grabs his spear, and jams it through his chest.

"Wh-" Theseus stutters, as Zagreus sinks to the ground, "Wh...Asterius...what just happened?! He's never yielded, not once! Wh-"

"His heart was not in the fight today. I will not dishonour him by guessing why."

Zagreus fades.


	9. Meg, Than, Ares

Back at the House, Zagreus finds Meg in her customary spot in the Lounge.

"Meg, I have an order for you."

"A formal order? As Prince of the Underworld?"

"Yes." All of Meg's disdain for him was immediately filtered away. She was a professional. He liked that about her.

"How may I serve you, Prince Zagreus?"

"There's a shade by the name of Pekka. I used him to experiment with my abilities as god of blood. He took an Oath of Secrecy to keep my secret from being discovered." Meg nods.

"And now every shade from here to Elysium knows you're the god of blood. You want me to whip him?"

"Yes. He took an Oath, he broke it."

"You're not usually the vengeful type." She says it carefully enough, but Zagreus grinds his teeth anyway.

"I wanted it to be kept secret from gossiping shades until I was ready, except Sisyphus asked me about it, Orpheus is going to write a godsdamn song, and Theseus has taken to calling me a bloodsucking demon when I am anything but, not that he would understand the beautiful sacrifice of blood-drinking. So  _ yes _ , Meg, I want this man to  _ suffer _ ."

"Alright. I'll see to it immediately, my Prince."

"...And make sure he did break the Oath. In case it was some  _ other  _ shade."

"I always know if the shade in question is an oathbreaker or not. One look at this shade and I'll know if he's your guy."

"Thank you. You're welcome to finish your break before you go. Take care of it whenever you start work next, no rush."

"Thank you, Prince Zagreus."

***

"Thought I might find you here, Zag." 'Here' is sulking under the covers in his bed about all of the lies swirling about the House now, and Zagreus will not be made to be ashamed of his misery.

"I'm not really in the mood to talk, Than."

"I know, but...Meg said you called what we did a beautiful sacrifice."

"Because that's what it  _ is _ , Than. How could it be anything else?"

"Well, what I was thinking is...you're upset, and maybe I'd like to make a beautiful sacrifice to cheer you up."

"Y- Than...You would do that?"

"Of course. For you? Anything." He sat on the bed, next to Zagreus. If it's okay...I'd also like it if you could...tell me more about it? What it's like when you feed."

"It's...it's everything. It's...you." Zagreus sat up, to put his hands on Thanatos's face. "It's everything you are, your life, your soul, every tiny little thing that makes you exactly who you are and not anyone else…" Zagreus is starting to tear up a little. "It's everything, the most important thing in the whole universe...and you give it to me. You...you share this little piece of your soul...That...how is that…" Zagreus sobs, and buries his face in Thanatos's chest.

"I don't understand why people call me a monster…! Why...why? Why do they talk about it, why do they have to sing ballads? It's a quiet, personal thing, like...like a whispered exchange between lovers, it's...it's too personal! And they talk about it like it's...like it's...a drinking game you play at the bar, and it's not!" Thanatos strokes Zagreus's hair gently, and sighs.

"It's not about what they think, Zag, it's about what you think. The shades will say whatever they want. What you and I have...what you have with every person you'll drink blood from...the shades won't understand, and honestly...does it matter? You said it was something personal, so let the rumours spread. It just means they don't understand, that your private life has stayed private." Zagreus nods.

"...You're right. I just...when Sisyphus said word was I was god of blood...I just...froze. I was so scared of what they'd say, and that meant Theseus knew, and he'd call me all sorts of awful things and I've never cared before, but this...it's special. It doesn't deserve to be called terrible things. I'm not a monster, Than…"

"I know, Zag. I know you're not. You're going through a lot right now...but you're still just you. You're no more a monster than you were when we were kids. You're a little bit more you. And if that's too much for a pathetic loudmouth shade like Theseus to handle, well, that's his problem." Zagreus sighs.

"Thank you, Than. Really." 

"Now, I'd like to sacrifice my lifeblood to the god of blood, if he'd be so kind as to accept my offering." Zagreus smiles, and pulls Thanatos close.

"Offerings of blood will always be accepted, and as ever I am touched by your generosity," he says, and bites down.

***

Zagreus snuggles with Thanatos, naps off and on, and for once Thanatos doesn't have to go anywhere.

"Lord Ares is having Hermes take care of things so I can spend time with you," he says, when Zagreus asks. Zagreus swallows.

"I was...pretty awful to Lord Ares, last time," he says, and Than kisses the top of his head.

"Ares understands. More than you might think. ...You should talk to him, later. I give you my word he isn't angry." Zagreus hums.

"I'd like to spend more time with you first, he says, and Thanatos smiles a rare smile.

"Of course…Oh, and...I spoke to Meg, earlier. She wanted me to tell you that Pekka did break his oath. She said it was the same old story, he told a friend who promised not to say anything, who went and told all the world. So she'll give him a few centuries' worth of lashes on your behalf, and she's also brought the friend in, as well. A promise is a type of oath, and he broke his." Zagreus sighs.

"Good. Just this once...I don't want to be forgiving."

"And you don't have to. Lord Hades was furious when he found out. He's extending his not inconsiderable influence to make sure the shades never breathe a word of it again. Soon enough it'll be like nobody knows anything again."

"That'll be nice," Zagreus sighs.

Zagreus naps off and on again, until Than has to leave. After he's gone, Zagreus stands and taps his mirror.

"Lord Ares."

Ares is in his chambers again, dutifully sharpening his sword. He stops, then rises to tap on his mirror and says "Zagreus," then smiles.

"My dear kin. I trust that Thanatos took good care of you?"

"Yeah, he did. I just...I owe you an apology. I...I didn't want the shades to know, about me, I knew they'd think the worst, and it was like all of my worst fears coming true, and…" Zagreus sighs, and pulls up a chair to sit.

"...I snapped at you, and I'm sorry."

"You need not apologize to me, my kin, I was exactly the same when I came into myself. I spent so much of my time being shunned by my family and I grew so angry at them...I had hoped you would be different. I wanted you to come into yourself free of the judgement of others, and you have. None in your immediate or extended family think less of you, at all. Of course that means the words of the shades would have more impact." Ares sighs.

"No matter. What's done is done. How are you feeling now?"

"Not quite perfect, but I'm getting there. Pekka and his friend are getting whipped by Meg over it, and father's apparently doing everything he can to make the shades shut up about it."

"Sorry...Pekka?"

"Oh, the shade I fed on for my experiment? He took an Oath of Secrecy not to tell anyone that I was god of blood. So he told his friend, and his friend promised not to tell anyone, and Meg's currently relieving both of them of their skin, or the shade equvalent." 

"Excellent, vengeance does make things better, doesn't it? I also have something that might help ease the pain a little further." Ares steps away and opens a cabinet, and then does a strange hand motion. As Ares walks back to the mirror five vials of blood, complete with inscriptions, form in front of him.

"More?"

"There are always more, my kin, the mortals have taken quite a shine to you."

"I'll have to have the House contractor make a cabinet for me to store these in."

"I rather think you will, yes, I have an awful lot of blood here. Oh, and before I forget, my kin, a special gift." With that, Ares takes a knife and makes a cut in his forearm. Golden ichor drips out, and Ares produces a vial and tilts his arm just so, and the ichor flows into the vial seamlessly. He stoppers the vial, and then it materializes in Zagreus's hands. 

"It's still warm," Zagreus breathes, and without thinking he unstoppers the vial and tilts his head back to drink. It's warmth, and light, and Ares's soul is just so  _ there  _ that Zagreus moans, and he tilts his head back farther to drink more. And then his face scrunches up with pain and he stops and covers his mouth, and he's trembling. With shaking fingers he stoppers the vial again and says to Ares,

"...Save some for later. I don't know if or when I'll...get more, so I...I want…" Ares smiles and produces another vial, then cuts himself again.

"Please, my kin, you must know by now I am far too soft for you to deny you anything, at this point." 

Zagreus finishes the first vial, then carefully tucks the second away somewhere special. And then he pauses.

"Lord Ares...I know you don't drink like I do, but...it would mean a lot to me, if I were to gift you some of my blood. As a keepsake." Does he imagine it, or does Ares tremble?

"...I would be both humbled and honoured, my kin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The immensely talented Valtalyn (and I don't know this person so I'm not just saying that) made art of this chapter's opening scene here: 
> 
> https://twitter.com/Valtalyn1/status/1366046694316650497
> 
> They commented so down below, so you can also check out their fics, if they have any.
> 
> Next chapter: Olympian gods and their opinions!


	10. The Gods

"Zagreus, if I may?" It's rare that Orpheus calls him over to talk, so he steps up.

"Is everything alright?"

"Oh, of course, I just...well, the Lord Hades has been rather sternly insisting, on threat of punishment, that we shades are not under any circumstances to speak of your...ah...well, you know. What I mean to say is, clearly my Eurydice was in the right of it when she said it bothered you that I would speak of it, and I would like to offer my humblest apologies, Zagreus. I assure you there will be no hymns."

"Oh. Well, I...Thanks, mate. That really means a lot to me. I just...what I do...it's very special to me, and I...just...don't like the way people talk about it. What I do...it deserves to be more than just the local gossip, so please, just…"

"...Forgive me once again if I am overstepping my bounds, Zagreus, but...you told me once that I should tell all that I met here of the truth that Eurydice composed all of my songs. That if I told the shades often enough Eurydice's fame might grow. Perhaps, if I were to commit to song words that might express the sanctity of what you do...I might perhaps convince the shades to speak more highly of it...if and when we are permitted to speak of it at all."

"I...I'll give it some thought, alright?"

"Alright."

***

"Contractor, I've a job for you. I need a big cabinet in my room to store my vials."

And then there is one, when next he visits his room.

***

"Ahh, little Hades! So you've finally come into your own! God of blood and life! No wonder you keep getting killed down there, you must enjoy spilling your own blood, somewhat! I wonder what my blood would taste like to you...pure saltwater, I expect! Blegh!"

"Blegh," Zagreus repeats. He supposes, as teasing goes, it's not bad. It's good-natured ribbing, and he can handle it. 

***

Artemis takes the award for 'teasing he can't handle'.

"God of life and blood?" Artemis says, "That's cool, I guess...Hey, I won't be the family weirdo anymore, right?" 

Alecto had called him a weirdo. And his decision as to whether Artemis is cool and witty and sarcastic or unnecessarily mean to him had always changed on a run-by-run basis. Zagreus finds that after that comment she sits neatly in the 'unnecessarily mean' box.

He finds he holds something of a grudge for that comment. 

"Lady Artemis? That thing you said, last time, about how I would be the family weirdo...it hurt my feelings, a little bit."

"There's nothing wrong with being a weirdo, Zagreus, it is what it is. You're going to be the family weirdo, Zagreus, you might as well learn to deal with it."

Zagreus has to bite his tongue to avoid snapping 'I'm not a weirdo!' at her. Just one more person to add to the 'they can think what they like' pile, he supposes.

***

Aphrodite is...surprisingly far more understanding than he would have thought.

"Why you are just  _ full  _ of Eros, aren't you, little godling? It's not the sexual kind, either, and isn't that something. That's not  _ entirely _ unheard of, but it is rare. But, love is love, and who am I to say this much love is anything but a wondrous gift? Oh...Now that I think of it, I suppose you're not really a godling anymore, are you?"

"Can you...say that again, Aphrodite? All...all of it?" Zagreus takes out a piece of parchment and a quill, and Aphrodite raises her eyebrows but repeats herself verbatim while Zagreus copies it down.

"Thank you, lady Aphrodite. Orpheus said he would compose a song for others to see what I do the way I see it, and...well, the way you see it, too. That...I think it'll be nice...if you don't mind."

"Oh, not at all, dear. It's very strange what you do, but I can sense just how much love it stirs in your heart. People who can't sense love are probably having a hard time of it, though."

"Most of my relatives have been supportive, actually, it's the shades that worry me."

"Oh, mortals are never anything to worry about. You should hear what they say about  _ me _ ." Zagreus furrows his eyebrows.

"That you're lovely and responsible for almost all of the joy they can find in their short lives?"

"You're such a sweetheart, but no, they say I'm little more than the goddess of sex because of my lack of clothes."

"I thought it was a bit strange, to be sure, but...figured it would be rude to ask or make any sort of comment."

"And that's what separates gods and mortals, dear, and don't you forget it. Is it such a crime that the goddess of love loves herself?"

"Of course not. Self love  _ is  _ one of the seven types of love, and a very important one, too."

"Thank you dear, but that was rhetorical. I've solved all my issues with mortals, you're the only one who still needs support in that area. So if those mortals give you any trouble you just run to Lord Ares and he'll set them straight for you, alright?"

"Alright. Thank you, Lady Aphrodite."

***

Next comes Dionysus. He rather likes Dionysus, he  _ really  _ hopes he's okay with all of this…

"Well look at you, all grown up! I mean, you haven't changed, physically, but still! You have a title now! God of Blood and life, and all. Very exciting time for you, Zag! That said, it can be a little rough at first, so if you need any nectar to help smooth over any worries you just let your cousin Dio take care of it, alright? We're still cool, right? I can still call you Zag and all?"

"Honestly I've been worried what you would think about me now...so if you're cool with me, then I'm cool with you."

"I will  _ always  _ be cool with you, Zag, I'm not the type to get angry, you know that. So we're cool?"

"We're cool."

***

Next comes Zeus.

"Well now, you're coming into your own, nephew! The god of Blood...you'll be very important one day, young man!"

"I...I will?"

"But of course! The god of Life must work closely with the god of Death, would you not agree? Besides, if you have the power to give life you also have the power to take it, and I would caution you to be very careful about when you choose to give or take...but let's save those discussions for later when you've fully come into your own. Mistakes at this point are inevitable, so take your time and find the limits of your power, and don't worry overmuch about any little mistakes along the way. Remember, everyone here on Olympus supports you, so come to any of us if you have any questions. Alright?"

"Yes. Thank you, Lord Uncle Zeus. I will remember your words."

"So polite...alright then, choose a blessing and off you go."

***

"I heard the news, young Zagreus, and I must say it clears up quite a few things. The god of Life must surely be able to weather even the fiercest storm, and thus it makes perfect sense that my few attempts to kill you were always failures. Don't think this means you can spurn me anytime you like, though."

"Of course not, Lady Demeter. How could anyone give thanks to the god of life if storms that would threaten life didn't exist?" Demeter smiles.

"Oh, you'll grow to be a flatterer, I can tell. Alright then, Little Sprout, be on your way."

***

"Some, perhaps, would say that it is strange for the god of Life to enjoy taking it so, but I find it is not so strange at all. The god of life must surely take pleasure in consuming life" - and that rubs him the wrong way for reasons he can't explain - "and thus it is natural for you as the god of blood to drink blood, would you not agree?"

"I...think I would, Lady Athena."

"As ever, we here on Olympus shall support you through this change, as we all remember what a difficult and uncertain time it is. Do not hesitate to contact us if you have need."

"Thank you, Lady Athena."

***

And last comes Hermes.

"Well, well, Olympus  _ and _ the Underworld have been all abuzz! Won't say more than that, though, I hear you've been wanting to keep it hush-hush and your father's been punishing people for opening their mouths."

"Please, Lord Hermes, you're alright. It's mostly the shades I'm worried about, though some of my cousins have rubbed me the wrong way. But I feel I'm less concerned with what other gods think, somehow. So feel free to speak your mind."

"Well, there's not much on my mind, really. Just brings me back. When I was born, I was just really fast, nothing special about me. Then Lord Zeus said 'Why, you're so fast I think you'd make a wonderful messenger, Hermes!' and then I was so fast even  _ I  _ couldn't keep up for a bit. This whole coming into yourself really gets your head spinning, so it's okay if you need to take a breather."

"Coming from you, that's  _ very _ generous."

"I am a nice person, I just like to get to the point, is all. Now let's go, we've got places to be!"

"Let's go, let's go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's worth mentioning that I've decided that the plot of this fic will eventually entail spoilers for the actual-actual ending of the game. So be on the lookout for that, and I'll give a heads up when the time comes.
> 
> ...Although I guess I did accidentally spoil other game elements...sorry.


	11. On The Subject of Blood

Back at the House, Zagreus gives Orpheus the parchment he'd written.

"Hey, Orpheus? I've decided I might like that song, after all. Lady Aphrodite said this to me earlier, and it quite resonated with me, especially that bit about all that love being a wondrous gift. I just...I wondered if it might help."

"It most certainly does, Zagreus. I am committed to getting this right, and so I must know every detail. If you have time, perhaps you might describe the experience for me, from your point of view."

"There's...not much to tell. It's...I mean, your blood is...a little piece of your soul, and when you give a piece of your soul over to someone, willingly...that...it's a sacrifice that needs to be cherished, and yet the feeling it provokes in me is...so intense...I...crave that feeling, as much of it as I can take. And yet, the taste of someone's soul...it's beyond anything, and once I start, it's hard to stop...which is why I only drink if I'm given full permission. I'm...not making any sense, am I?"

"You are making...a little bit of sense. That it should be a willing sacrifice, and the act of sacrifice sweetens the blood for you. And that you are incredibly moved by these willing sacrifices. It's more than just the taste, then."

"Yes, but the taste  _ is _ ...a lot. So the taste is a big part of it, but not all of it. The willing sacrifice is...part of what makes it different. People offer their blood to me, willingly. And I make sure they're not just offering because I'm thirsty. I...it's a lot. I'm still figuring it out for myself, but all I know is that when someone offers themself to me...I feel this pang of emotion that bursts in my chest and stomach, so strong it hurts, and then again when I drink, and it's so, so intense but it's the best possible kind of intense."

"I see...Thank you, Zagreus, and please, if there is anything else you wish to share that you feel may help my song adequately describe your feelings, please do not hesitate to tell me. I want you to feel this song does justice to the beauty of your desires."

"Alright. And, whatever parts of your song you feel like sharing...let's do it in my room, so the other shades won't hear."

"Of course."

***

"Lord Ares." Lord Ares is adjusting his laurels in his mirror, and he blinks, then taps the mirror.

"Zagreus. ...Ah, my kin, perfect timing. I have yet more vials for you, if you should wish them."

"I should. I even have a cabinet for them now." It's a glass cabinet that stands floor to ceiling, with sparking crystal doors to elegantly display the few vials Zagreus has. It even came with a ladder, so he might place and remove vials on higher shelves.

"And a lovely cabinet it is," Ares says. He sends them off, and Zagreus takes them and places them in their cabinet. He stops, and looks at his cabinet, and considers. 

(Ares feels a shiver run through him. Watching Zagreus discover his desires has been a delight beyond compare. In his darker moments, he thinks it's a shame that Zagreus can feel when he's being scried, but then perhaps that's for the better. If he could watch Zagreus endlessly he would cast aside all his duties and never leave his chambers.)

"I haven't actually tasted any of these yet," he muses, "I was thinking I might. I don't particularly need to feed, but...I always want to. That's enough, isn't it?"

"Yes, my kin," Ares says, "More than enough." Zagreus smiles a soft smile, and begins pulling out the vials one by one. He rolls them in his hands, considers each one.

"Tell me, how do you decide which to choose, my kin?"

"I...I see their memories, almost. I see the moments they cut themselves to make the offering. Every time I touch a vial, it's like...I'm there in the room with them. So I...watch. I guess I'm looking for one that speaks to me." Ares hums an acknowledgement, and leaves Zagreus to his decision.

He eventually chooses one by a man named Phemius. A singer. His wife was to have a child soon, and they wanted the child to be born strong and healthy. They're both in the room when Phemius cuts his arm, and as Zagreus raises the vial to his lips he can imagine doing the same to Phemius's arm.

"I graciously accept your offering, and I wish your child a strong constitution," he whispers, as he wraps his lips around the cut Phemius has made and begins to drink.

"The god Zagreus," Phemius's wife breathes. It's distant, because she's not the one who has made the offering, but he imagines her name starts with a P.

"We've been blessed," Phemius grunts, as he winces from the pain. Zagreus drinks deeply of him, and before long the vial is emptied and his brow furrows as his little flight of imagination is broken. He blinks his eyes open and lowers the vial.

"As always, you are a sight to behold...and that lovely flush has returned to your cheeks." Zagreus smiles bashfully.

"Lord Ares...I'm really starting to think you like me."

"Do my attentions displease you?" Zagreus looks away.

"No, but...I'll have to talk to Thanatos about it."

"No need. Thanatos is your lover. I forgot myself in being so forward with you. Now that I have your consent, it is only fair that I be the one to ask Thanatos. I should have asked beforehand, I've no wish to come between a healthy, loving relationship."

"It's alright, Ares. I...Well, ask him. See what he thinks. But...I'm more than happy to pursue a relationship of some sort with you, if that's what you want and Than's okay with it."

"I find myself submitting to your every whim...I confess it's thrilling. My intentions for you are not sexual in nature, but I still feel Thanatos should know."

"Of course he should know. Lady Aphrodite herself said blood drinking sparks all kinds of passionate love in me, if you're going to be a part of that Thanatos absolutely deserves to know. Ask first, alright?"

"Of course, my kin."

"I...think I'm going to take a nap now. Even that little bit of blood…" Ares smiles and bows his head.

"Very well. Pleasant dreams, my kin."

***

The same balcony. Thanatos must feel an affinity with that balcony, of some sort. Or, he enjoys the view. He sees Thanatos stiffen, and then again he vanishes and reappears in his chambers.

"Lord Ares."

"My dear Thanatos, please once again forgive the intrusion."

"Zag asleep in Tartarus again?"

"He is sound asleep in his bed. I...have come to speak to you, personally."

"Go on?"

"Zagreus...I'm sure you've noticed by now I've become quite attached to him, much as I am quite attached to you, my dear." Thanatos smiles.

"You  _ are  _ quite attached to me, aren't you? When we're together you all but trip over yourself to impress me. All this time we've been enjoying our little relationship, and still you slay the Keres that I might reap the souls of your wars."

"As though I should grow  _ bored  _ of giving you the thing you loved most," Ares replies, "My darling, you wound me deeply."

"Get to the  _ point _ , Ares," Thanatos says, his voice laced with humour.

"You have begun a romantic relationship with Zagreus, and I was rather wondering if I might have your permission to do the same." The smile drops off Thanatos's face.

"...Have you asked Zag about this? I will say nothing if Zagreus does not recipeocate your affections."

"He has said that my attentions do not displease him, and he made no attempt to stop me when I said I would ask your opinion on the matter. I would take that to mean he would not oject to seeing what sort of relationship might develop from my newfound attraction to him-"

"And that's another thing," Thanatos interrupts him sharply, "Your interest in him, as you said yourself, is due the fascination you feel watching him come into his own. Which would imply, then, that as soon as Zagreus has fully matured you will toss him aside."

"I long to give myself to him," Ares says, "I find no greater joy than in bowing to his every whim. I would not interact so closely with mortals for some passing fling, dear Thanatos. You must have noticed I am little more than his lapdog, and yet not only do I accept this, I enjoy it immensely. I have always held a fascination for my young kin, and that he has come into himself I see plainly the parts of him that first attracted me. I was always soft on him, and now that he is coming into himself my feelings for him are also coming to the surface. This is no burst of passion, I assure you. The yearnings that I feel for dear Zagreus are here to stay." Thanatos considers.

"...Relationships do not always last eternally, I know that. I will not hold it against you if something happens that causes you to end the relationship later on, but know this: if in the course of this potential dissolution of the relationship Zagreus feels you grew bored, or tossed him aside...Hypnos will very shortly afterwards be welcoming you  _ permanently _ to the House of Hades. Do I make myself clear, Ares?"

"As clear as crystal, my dear. My intentions for Zagreus are as good as my intentions get. Our relationship, I feel, will be a passionate one, but it will not burn out." Thanatos makes a sound.

"Very well. If that will be all, Lord Ares?"

"Yes, that will be all. Forgive the intrusion." And Ares vanishes from the mirror.


	12. Ire, and Muse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One quick thing: a leitmotif, because I'm pretty sure I use the word in this chapter, is a very short theme in a song. Those notes Orpheus hums at the beginning of Orpheus's Lament (note, higher note, same note as before) are a leitmotif. You'll find the same leitmotif in From Olympus (the theme in Patroclus's glade), though it's sped up a bit. Leitmotifs represent an idea or person in a song. That'll make sense as you read the chapter.

"Zag. Zagreus." 

"Hmmmm?" Zagreus stirs, looks up at Thanatos, then sits up.

"Than…? What is it?"

"Sorry to bother you, Zag. I...spoke to Lord Ares."

"Oh. And?"

"So you knew he'd be talking to me?"

"He said he wanted to ask you if it was okay for us to have a relationship."

"So you return his affections."

"I...sort of, yes. Is...that okay?" Thanatos scoffs.

"I thought we both knew we didn't have to ask permission with this sort of thing. Lord Ares is someone we both know and are intimately acquainted with. I already have a relationship with him, it would hardly be fair of me to say no. I just...worry once you grow into yourself you'll be tossed aside."

"I...Wait, back up. You and Lord Ares?"

"It's hardly anything romantic, but yes, we're close. It's...more...he trips over himself to give me things, and I...Well, I talk with him. I enjoy his company."

"I see."

"What we have...it's different from what you and I have. And what you and he will have will be different from both, I'm sure. If you want to pursue a relationship, you have my blessing, just...be careful. Make sure his intentions are true."

"I will. Thanks, Than. For looking out for me."

"You can look after yourself, Zag. I just...give a little more weight to his promises." Zagreus smiled.

"And by that you mean you threatened to kill him if he broke my heart, is that about it?"

"That's the long and short of it, yes."

***

"I spoke with Thanatos, my kin."

"I spoke with him too. So...we're all in agreement about this relationship thing."

"It would seem we are." Ares hums.

"I am most glad."

***

Zagreus takes the most recent offering of vials, and he reads the inscriptions carefully, as he always does. Zagreus always has the most charming smile while he reads, and Ares loves to simply watch. This time, though, there is a change. Zagreus puts three vials in his cabinet, but keeps a fourth in his hands. He reads the inscription, and he frowns, at first as though he's confused, and then it becomes an actual, 'upset' kind of frown. The inscription, normal enough to Ares when he'd written it, reads:

_Adelphos_

_Tall, long, scraggy brown hair, thin face, pointed jaw, simple clothes, tanned. Lives in a small hut. Describes himself as pleasant, easygoing, and yet ambitious. Retired soldier. Has always been looked down upon for his thin frame, and wishes for a more lively complexion._

Zagreus rolls the vial between his fingers, and his frown turns further and further downward into a scowl. And Ares suddenly becomes very aware of the fact that Zagreus, for the first time, is genuinely wrathful.

"Who is this man, Ares?" Zagreus demands of him.

"He lived in a hut, he seemed a touch dirty, as most peasants do-"

"I don't care what he looked like, I want to know what you thought of him. You must have formed some impression, _tell me_."

"I am afraid I do not have your gift for connection, my kin, but I found him to be...sly. Manipulative. You see them all the time, mortals who would attempt to curry favour for their own selfish gain. He struck me as one of those types." 

"He's _mocking me_ ," Zagreus snaps, "He would bastardize the exquisite beauty of blood and cheapen it to dirt on the ground!" Zagreus is trembling with anger now, and he looks absolutely murderous. He holds the vial up to Ares's face.

"This is _deer's blood_ ," he hisses. Ares had made it quite plain that Zagreus sought mortal blood...He imagines Adelphos will not be long for this world for this offense. "This man...thinks I am such a blind fool...as to not know when blood has been gifted in a genuine act of sacrifice and when it has been stolen off a **carcass** ?! This blood," he shoves the vial in Ares's face, "is _days_ old. And he thinks I won't be able to tell?!" Zagreus's anger shifts ever so slightly sideways, and Ares knows he is deciding upon an appropriate punishment. He rips the piece of parchment from its place, throws it to the ground, steps on it, and glowers as it sizzles into nothingness. He holds the vial to Ares's face.

"You find this man. You tell him he has one month. At the end of that month, he is to present me a vial of _his_ blood, freshly spilled. If he succeeds I will _consider_ granting his request. I also want a new piece of parchment explaining exactly why he thought _deer's blood_ would be a sufficient offering for me. Do you understand?"

"A test, my kin, after he has spurned you so? You are much too forgiving. Very well, I will convey your message." Zagreus nods, then thrusts the offending vial into Ares's hands.

"Get rid of this before I smash it."

***

"I've been thinking, Orpheus." He's feeling much calmer now, having drunk of a genuine offering. "I...when I accept blood from the mortals, I ask for a piece of parchment that tells me about them. What they look like, who they are. It...when I look at the piece of parchment, and hold the vial in my hands, I see a glimpse of their lives, what it was that drove them to want my blessing. Does that...I don't know...inspire you at all?"

"My friend, it inspires me a great deal. The more I learn, the closer I get. I...I have been thinking, Zagreus...if we might have a private discussion in your chambers?"

"Of course, mate." Zagreus thinks he already knows where this is going, and his stomach flutters. That Orpheus would go this far to make a song that would help others to see what he sees...it's touching.

"Have a seat, mate," he says, but lets Orpheus choose where. Orpheus chooses the bed; of course he does. Zagreus sits beside him, at a respectable distance. He doesn't want to make assumptions, not yet.

"Zagreus, please do tell me if I'm being presumptuous here, but I thought perhaps...if you might do me the honour of taking my blood, so that I might better understand the feelings inspired therein?"

"Of course, mate. I'd be glad too, and…the fact that you're offering yourself to me like this...I'm touched. There isn't really another word for it. I'm touched that you'd go this far for me."

"Please, Zagreus, it is idle curiosity, and very little else."

"You're giving up your blood mate. It may not keep you alive anymore, but...Whatever this is, it isn't just curiosity."

"Well, my friend...tell me what I must do."

"Get comfortable, that's about it. I never thought to ask before now, but...how would you like me to drink your blood?"

"Whatever is most comfortable for you." Zagreus nods.

"Then, if you're comfortable…"

"Just sitting here is quite comfortable, thank you." Zagreus swallows, then moves closer.

"If...you get uncomfortable...tell me, alright?"

"I'm terribly anxious already, dear Zagreus, but the offer is much appreciated. Will it be terribly painful?"

"It's probably going to hurt about as much as...well, as much as you'd expect. But I don't think it will be overly so, no. If, erm...that is, again...tell me, if you need a breather, or to stop."

"Of course." Zagreus swallows again, and leans in close. He pulls Orpheus's hair aside, and gently sucks on the skin. They both shudder.

"I...I always get...so overwhelmed, even before I do anything. It's so much…"

"Indeed?" Orpheus asks, though his voice is slightly tight from anxiousness. Zagreus lets out a shuddering breath, and bites down.

***

Zagreus looks so affected, even before he starts. He can't possibly manage to compose a song right now, but Orpheus makes a mental note to remember that fact for later.

And when he bites down...The pain is sharp, but it fades into a powerful but not untolerable ache. But Zagreus whimpers and begins to drink, and he can feel his blood leaving his body, and he already feels quite lightheaded. Zagreus is clutching him in an overzealous embrace, and again that theme of Zagreus being overwhelmed. A leitmotif in his song, perhaps. It feels rather like waves on the ocean: a sudden swell and then a recession, but always there.

He feels...rather overwhelmed himself, perhaps. It feels as though the entirely of Zagreus's focus is on his neck and his blood, as though both of them are focused on that point where Zagreus has bitten down. And Zagreus is very much present, there's so much of him that Orpheus finds that in comparison he feels rather small indeed. And yet, he cannot feel so terribly small. With all of Zagreus's attention on him, he cannot possibly believe he is unworthy of the god's notice.

Zagreus whimpers again, and it's almost like a sob, again and again Zagreus is overwhelmed. It's entirely a different side of him. But oh, he's starting to feel just a touch dizzy. He feels a hand on his back between his shoulders, and then he's carefully lowered to the matress, and distantly he thinks that Zagreus must have known and laid him down to ease the feeling, but that's not quite as important as the fact that he's suddenly struck by how _intimate_ this all is. Why, his Eurydice would be furious with him if she saw them in such a position, and rightly so. With Zagreus kneeling overtop of him, and their chests pressed flush together and Zagreus's lips at his throat and the way their bodies move against eachother with every breath, the fact that they are both fully clothed and nothing untoward is actually happening is a mere technicality. 

And yet, this doesn't feel like a midnight tryst. It feels...like a burst of passion. Two souls collide, in a burst of starlight, and then pass, never to meet again. It feels...oh, it feels like so much, he can't stand it, he feels so very hot...and very weak, all of a sudden…

"Z...Zagreus?" he gasps, impressed that he managed to find his voice. He becomes aware of the fact that he'd reached up to wrap his arms around Zagreus to keep himself grounded, not that there is such as thing as being grounded with this. His head is thrown back on a pillow, he's laying on Zagreus's bed, and somehow this is a shock, though he does remember being lowered. Zagreus pulls away, and there's a twinge of pain as he does so, and then another as he gently licks away the excess blood.

"Alright there, mate? You're looking a little out of it." And he's ashamed to admit that it takes him a few seconds to decipher the meaning of his words.

"I feel...so much…" There it is again, that will have to factor into the piece he writes, somehow.

"I know the feeling. Here, I'll get you...under the covers...and then you can rest." Zagreus sounds affected.

"Are you hurt?" He asks dazedly, and hears a chuckle.

"No, nothing like that," Zagreus says as he maneuvers his body under the covers...and oh it does feel very nice, that implicit permission to sleep, "I just get...really tired, afterwards."

"I know the feeling," he says, though he can't quite remember why that comment is funny.

"R...rest up, mate. We'll talk later."

He floats away for a little while, his mind wanders, and when it finally comes back it does so properly. He feels much more grounded in reality, if still quite weak. He's in Zagreus's bed, is the first thought that strikes him. He rolls over, and opens his eyes. Zagreus has fallen asleep on his probably aptly-named fainting couch, and one arm hangs limply off the side. He sits up, and tries to get his bearings. How strange. He's quite dead, and yet he feels weak. To feel alive, even after one has died. He'll write that in, for sure. 

How long has it been, he wonders. Minutes, hours…? With time as it is in the Underworld, does it matter? 

Zagreus appears to be sound asleep; it doesn't look like he'll be stirring anytime soon. Zagreus had said - he thinks - that they would talk after. So he ought to wait. So, he stands - and he can stand, thankfully, though he is a little unsteady on his feet - picks up Zagreus's lyre, sits back down on the bed, and begins to strum quietly. He decides to play his own lament. Zagreus had mentioned very much enjoying that one, once.


	13. Rejected Offerings

When Zagreus wakes, it's to the delicate strumming of a lyre. Orpheus. It's beautiful, as always. He groans, and the playing continues until the song is finished, by which point Zagreus is sitting up, although he's admittedly yawning and blinking sleepily. He's never slept so much in his whole life, it's strange. Orpheus strums the final chord, then smiles at him.

"Why, Zagreus, you're awake."

"I am. Were you awake long before I was?"

"It has been quite a while, yes. I hope you don't mind that I borrowed your lyre to play on."

"Sorry about that. And no, I don't mind. "

"There's nothing to apologize for, my friend."

"How are you, by the way? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm feeling much better now. I passed out for some time, but that was a while ago. I feel much more grounded, and much stronger, though not quite perfect, yet. And you, my friend?"

"Just a little tired, same as always. The only one we're worried about here is you."

"And you've nothing to worry about, with me. I'm recovered, and I have a good deal more ideas to include in my song. Why, I might even begin writing, although it will still be a very rough draft."

"Alright. Thanks again, mate. For everything." Zagreus stands.

"Feeling up to standing?"

"Yes, of course. I ought to play my lyre, where the rest of the house can hear. Thank you once again, Zagreus."

"Don't worry about it."

***

He's on another run. He has a job to do, still, even with all of this happening. He's found Achilles and Patroclus's home, and he's sharing a bottle of nectar, with them.

"How are you holding up, lad?"

"Well enough. Things are much less confusing now. I'm becoming more accustomed to things, I think. It's...it's alright."

"I' m glad to hear it. You're feeding well enough?"

"Yes. I drink from the vials Ares gives me, mostly."

"Good. I'm glad."

"...And yet you're hungry now, aren't you?" Patroclus cuts in. Zagreus swallows.

"I...how can you tell?"

"You avoid our gaze, as though merely looking at us for too long will prompt the hunger. Am I wrong?"

"No...no, you're exactly right." Patroclus holds out his hand.

"Well, if you can control yourself, you can have some." 

Zagreus feels his stomach knot painfully.  _ If you can control yourself, you can have some _ . Like he's a wild dog being offered a reward for good behaviour. Like an offering of blood is a business transaction, a necessary inconvenience. He averts his eyes, and stands.

"Actually...I think I'd better go."

"It was not my intention to offend you, stranger, I only meant to help."

"...No, of course you didn't intend to offend. It's fine. Actually...It's only natural, really, after my behaviour last time. ...No, I'd better go. I'm sorry, I'll see you around."

***

"Hello, stranger, welcome back," Patroclus says, when next Zagreus comes around.

"Hey sir! How have things been?"

"Oh you know, living in eternal paradise with my beloved. Just another day or night."

"Well, good."

"I was hoping you might stay a while, stranger. I'd like to offer some of my blood as an apology for last time." A necessary inconvenience, again. His stomach twists again, and Zagreus shakes his head.

"Just...stop, alright? Please. I see you're trying to help, but…"

"But I'm making it worse. Alright, I understand. However I might make amends for my behaviour, I will."

"Just...let's not talk about it, anymore? I'd like to just be Zagreus, for a while."

"Alright, stranger."

***

"Orpheus, sir?"

"Master Achilles, how may I be of service?"

"You've been speaking a lot with Zagreus lately, about him being the god of blood, yes?"

"Why yes indeed."

"It's just...Patroclus has offended Zagreus, twice now, and I was hoping you might provide some insight into why?"

"I shall certainly do my best, Master Achilles."

"You see, Zagreus was with us, enjoying nectar, and Patroclus noted that he was thirsty...for blood."

"What were his words, exactly?"

"Something about how Zagreus averted his eyes, as though by looking he made the cravings worse. And then, Patroclus said that if he could control himself, he could drink from him. And...Zagreus left quite abruptly. And then later, Patroclus tried to apologize by offering his blood again, and Zagreus rejected him, said his efforts to help were only making things worse. Do you know why?"

"I certainly do. The drinking of blood is an intimate act, not unlike a meeting between lovers. For your Patroclus to offer his blood on the condition that Zagreus behave, as though blood were nothing more than a treat rewarded to good little boys, why, I imagine he was either quite cross or deeply wounded. The offering of blood merely as an apology for the earlier offense...was quite tone-deaf. To Zagreus, what's important is the genuine desire to give, coming from an entirely selfless place in the heart. It's a special thing, not a bargaining chip to curry favour or prompt good behaviour."

"Forgive me, master Orpheus, but the first time Zagreus fed from us it was no special act, it was hunger, plain and simple."

"I cannot speak for what happened last time, and perhaps Zagreus is indeed lying to himself and this is nothing more than a base thing for him. But that is not for us to decide. It is also worth mentioning...Zagreus becomes quite overwhelmed, while feeding, he becomes very intense, and indeed, even aggressive. I experienced it myself. But he was able to stop, when I asked."

"...Perhaps…It  _ was _ shortly after he had started coming into himself…"

"There is no denying that a hunger gnaws at him constantly...but I rather think that Zagreus being able to control himself is the rule, not the exception. At any rate. Whether he is trying to deny baser instincts or not, Zagreus has made it quite plain that the act of drinking blood is a very intimate, very special occasion, and it is not to be spoken of lightly. Your Patroclus has some apologizing to do."

"Yes, I see that. Thank you, master Orpheus."

"Anytime."

***

"It wasn't my intention to offend."

"Yes, I know, Pat. I suppose we forget that this is all new to Zagreus, and he's still sensitive. Remember how he reacted when the shades first found out?"

"How could I forget? He was devastated."

"Exactly, and if I recall, he was devastated because he was afraid people would call him a bloodthirsty monster-"

"-and I indirectly implied it by being an absolute ass," Patroclus cuts in, as his eyes widen with the realization. "Oh...when I frame it like that, yes, I was quite insensitive."

"Nothing for it but to apologize, Pat."

"Am I...going to have to sit through another apology? Because I really would rather not." It's Zagreus, and he looks incredibly uncomfortable.

"...Not right now, stranger. I implied you were incapable of controlling yourself, which was inexcusable, so I'll give the wound time to heal before I attempt an apology."

"You...have changed. You know exactly why I'm upset."

"I wasn't lying when I said I had no intention of offending you. Achilles asked Master Orpheus what I'd done wrong, and he said in no uncertain terms that I'd committed a grievous error, and explained exactly why. I...am sorry. I've nothing else to say except that, and that I understand if you don't want to hear it."

"No, it's alright. I feel...a little better. As better as I'm going to get right now, at least. Just...leave it be, for a while, and apologize more later, alright?"

"Of course. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to make amends, Zagreus. Now, nectar, food, or a nap?"

"Nectar, and  _ then _ food, and  _ then  _ a nap." Patroclus laughs.

"I thought I knew my stranger."

***

"My kin, how good to see you again." Zagreus, as always, is sitting in front of his mirror. He spends so much time sitting and talking to Lord Ares that the lounge chair has taken up permanent residence in front of the mirror.

"Good to see you too, Lord Ares."

"I have more gifts of blood...and I have an offering from your man Adelphos."

"Oh. Let's see that one first, then." Zagreus takes the vial, and he shivers. He can't focus on the inscription, can't focus on anything, and he puts the vial down away from him so he isn't touching it.

"Are you alright, my kin? You look quite pale, all of a sudden."

"I...I don't know...I feel...a lot. And not in a good way. Can...can you...read the inscription for me?" Zagreus tugs it off the vial, and takes care to touch the vial as little as possible in the process, then sends it to Ares.

"My humblest apologies for offending you, great Lord Zagreus," Ares begins, "I said in my earlier note that I have always had a weak constitution. I have also been cursed with a terrible fear of blood, particularly my own. Perhaps it is that I truly wished to remedy, in my request for a stronger constitution. I send along my blood, freshly spilled, as you requested." Zagreus is shaking his head.

"He's lying," he says, "He's lying. Or maybe he's not. I don't know."

"...You look positively frightful, my kin, I'm beginning to grow concerned. Are you well? Should I fetch Thanatos?" Zagreus shakes his head, and tries to tamp down on the full-body trembling that no doubt prompted Ares to ask.

"I...I feel sick…I feel sick."

"I will return in a few moments, my kin." Zagreus can only nod.

***

Thanatos, ever at his balcony, flinches, and he disappears and reappears in his chambers, and swipes mirror almost angrily.

"Lord Ares. I do not appreciate-"

"Zagreus is unwell, I'm quite concerned," Ares cuts across, and Thanatos frowns.

"Unwell? Unwell how?"

"A mortal offered him blood from a deer's corpse, Zagreus asked for another offering of the man's own blood, he has now received it, but it's prompted some sort of adverse reaction from him. He's pale, and trembling uncontrollably, and he said he feels sick. He cannot even touch the vial, it seems." Ares's speech is rushed like Hermes, and that can only mean it's serious. Thanatos nods, swipes his finger across his mirror, vanishes and reappears in Zagreus's room, and reactivates the scry before turning to Zagreus.

He looks awful, exactly as Ares had said. He's trembling violently, and Thanatos tosses the vial away from Zagreus before he moves to gather him in his arms and try to ease the shaking.

"Tell me what happened, Zag."

"I don't know...there was a man…" Zagreus buries his face in Thanatos's shoulder after that, and he can hazard a guess as to what that means.

"Adelphos?" Ares asks from behind him, and Zagreus shakes his hand.

"No, another...his...it was dark, I couldn't see...I couldn't…" Zagreus shakes his head furiously, and falls silent.

"Alright, Zag, it's alright. It's alright, just try to relax. Do you want some of my blood? Do you think that will help?" Zagreus nods.

"Yes, Than, please…" Thanatos reaches up to remove his neck bracer and set it down. Zagreus wraps his arms around him, but doesn't bite down immediately. He seems to be hesitating, which is strange.

"It's alright, Zag. I told you, anytime you wanted or needed blood, I would eagerly give it to you. I stand by that. I want this, Zagreus. If my blood can help soothe you, let it." Zagreus nods, and then he bites down. It feels strange with Lord Ares watching, but he's much more worried about the fact that Zagreus isn't feeding with nearly as much enthusiasm as he had last time.

"Shh...I'm here, Zagreus, I'm here." Zagreus's trembling doesn't abate, not entirely. It's still there, a constant ripple in his body, but it's much less now. Zagreus's eyes are closing, and Thanatos positions him more comfortably on his couch.

"Ares…" Zagreus mumbles.

"Right here, my love." Zagreus smiles faintly, but it slides off his face a moment later.

"Ares, I need you to...find Adelphos. I want...get a bucket...however you wish...Drench him. Drench him in blood. Head to toe...I want him to look like he bathed in it. And then...and then...cut him. I want...however you can manage it...make it bleed for a long, long time. Place it somewhere sensitive so he's constantly reopening the wound...I don't care, just...He's...afraid of blood, afraid of his own blood...and I want you…to make every effort...to scare him to death. Do you hear me?" Zagreus seems to be fighting off sleep to give this order, and Thanatos gets the impression that this Adelphos fully deserves this punishment.

"Do you wish death upon this man?" Ares asks with the unsettling calm he exudes before a war, "Frightening people to death is more easily accomplished than you imagine." Zagreus hums.

"...Yes. An eternity of...watching his blood...cover his body...sounds like adequate punishment. I'll...see if...Alecto, maybe…"

He's asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All aboard the 'make Zagreus suffer' train...


	14. Please Just Hold Me

"I have an order for you, Alecto," Thanatos says. "A man by the name of Adelphos, he'll be yours to do with as you please." Alecto grinned.

"Ooh, I like the sounds of that."

"There's more. The man's terrified of blood, especially his own. So there'll be a touch less physical whipping, but you should get more screaming out of the deal. I know subtlety's not your area of expertise, but try to make sure he doesn't get  _ too  _ used to seeing his own blood."

"We'll see. I'll make him bleed, I can promise that."

"That's why you're getting this one."

***

When Zagreus wakes, he's alone. Of course he is, Thanatos doesn't have time to sit around babying him. The vial is still on the floor where Thanatos threw it, and Zagreus swallows and shrinks away from it. Zagreus remembers darkness, and a black haired man asleep on a bed. Zagreus wants to know exactly what happened, so he gets off the couch onto his knees, and picks up the vial with trembling fingers.

_ It's dark. There a black-haired man asleep on the bed, and an absolute certainty he won't wake up. Adelphos is there. He has the vial, and a syringe. He sticks the syringe into the man's body, much deeper than it needs to go, and the man groans dazedly from pain. Adelphos draws the blood, and then, with parchment wrapped around the vial so he won't see, injects the blood into the vial. _

When the man wakes up, he'll have no memory of this. There won't be any repercussions for the victim, no illness, discomfort...he'll think he'd gotten too drunk in their friendly drinking session and passed out. But Zagreus knows, plain as day, that this blood wasn't given, it was stolen. The fact that he wasn't awake to struggle means nothing, this blood was stolen, and there is no possible way to give it back to its owner. 

Zagreus will never drink this blood. But he can't give it back to the man it was stolen from, and he can't have it sitting in his cabinet for eternity, not that he'd want it to. What can he do? Well, Ares spills blood all the time, doesn't he? What happens with the excess? ...And, now that he thinks about it, why does Ares's entire being not upset him? He is, for all intents and purposes, the god of stolen blood. That'll be a question for later.

He's sitting on the ground right next to his mirror, so he taps it and says, "Ares".

Screaming is the first thing he hears. He flinches at the unexpected sound, and looks up. A man is covered in so much blood he's barely recognizable as human, and the man screams again as Ares suddenly turns his head. Ares leaves his victim, steps to a copper mirror.

"Zagreus. ...Forgive me, my kin, I'm a touch busy at the moment."

"That...that's him, isn't it? Adelphos?"

"Yes. Did you need me for something my kin?"

"Yeah, I was...wondering...Actually…" Zagreus sends off the vial of stolen blood. He feels tears in his eyes, because there's no making this right. There's only more punishment.

"Make him drink it." There's a groan from behind Ares.

"...L...Lord Zagreus…?"

"Speak my name again and I'll have Lord Ares kill you on the spot," Zagreus snaps, "And I give you my word your afterlife is going to be so much worse than whatever torture you think you're enduring right now."

"Forgive me…"

"Give me his  _ name _ ."

"Ph-Philo." Zagreus shudders.

"Ares, find him and pass along a blessing of some sort, later. Black hair, about the same age as our friend here."

"Understood."

"...Enjoy what little time you have left on this earth, Adelphos. Ares, he wasn't screaming loud enough for my tastes." Ares bows.

"Then I shall remedy that this very instant." Zagreus cuts the connection. He wonders what to do next.

Zagreus wants desperately to be held. Thanatos isn't here, and that leaves Achilles and Patroclus in Elysium. He doesn't at all feel like fighting, but for the sake of a warm hug, he will. 

It's a long journey, and he doesn't do near as well as he normally does, but he makes it to their home, and that's all that matters. He stumbles in, drops his sword, and is in the arms of the first person he sees before they can even greet him.

"Lad? Are you alright?" Achilles, then. Zagreus shakes his head.

"Please just hold me," he whispers, and redoubles his hold when Achilles's arms come up to wrap around him.

"Achilles? Oh, hello, stranger. Are you alright?"

"I'm cold," Zagreus says in response. 

"Yes, I can see the trembling from here." Patroclus steps up behind him and starts rubbing his arms. "Want to talk about it?"

"He stole someone else's blood," Zagreus says.

"Oh? Who did?" Patroclus asks.

"Some mortal, he...he was afraid of blood, so he...he drugged his friend and stole his blood instead of taking any of his own...Gods, I...I don't even want to think about it…"

"...I don't imagine this will be the last time this happens, stranger. How do you plan to stop the mortals doing this again?" 

"I don't know, but I'll find a way! This is never going to happen again, ever!"

"Leave it be, Pat," Achilles says, likely in response to a look on Patroclus's face.

"It's never going to happen again!"

"We believe you, lad," Achilles says soothingly. Zagreus is silent for a long while, until eventually Achilles begins unwrapping Zagreus's arms from him. This goes over about as well as he expected it to. Zagreus's eyes open and his brows furrow, and he tries to resist.

"What? But-"

"I'm needed back at the House, lad. Patroclus will still hold you, as long as you like." 

"I-But-" Patroclus picks up right where Achilles left off, and even rubs his back, and Zagreus calms, but he's still pouting at Achilles.

"I'll be back as soon as my shift is done." He pats Zagreus on the shoulder, then disappears.

"Do you want anything, stranger? Food, warm nectar…?"

"...Warm nectar might be nice."

"That means you have to let go of me for a short while, you understand." Zagreus does, but he looks very unhappy about it, and Patroclus fetches him a blanket before he goes to prepare the nectar. 

Eventually, they're seated side by side on the couch sipping their respective nectars. Zagreus is leaning on Patroclus's shoulder, and dozing lightly. Suddenly, though, he sits up and puts his nectar down.

"Do you have a mirror?" he asks.

"Yes?" Patroclus says, thoroughly confused, "Right this way…"

When they get to the mirror in Achilles and Patroclus's shared bedroom, Zagreus taps it, of all things, and says "Ares."

And then, through the mirror, Patroclus can see a man lying dead in his home and drenched in blood, and Lord Ares standing over the body.

"I've disturbed you, my kin," Ares says, sounding genuinely remorseful, "Forgive me."

"Is it important?"

"I thought perhaps you might like to send a message to any mortals foolish enough to pull a similar stunt."

"Patroclus was saying the same thing…"

"Then he is a wise man. How would you like to send such a message?"

"I...I don't know," Zagreus says, and Patroclus thinks he looks quite small with the blanket around his shoulders, "I just...don't ever want this to happen again. Ever. But...if…maybe…I don't know, I'm not...this isn't my area of expertise…"

_ So leave it to the god of violent murder _ , Patroclus thinks sarcastically, but does not say, for obvious reasons. He also doesn't say that Zagreus is probably a much better god than Ares even with so little experience.

"Speak your mind, my kin," Ares says, and Patroclus  _ does  _ have to wonder about how impossibly...dare he say it...kind, Ares is being.

"I...well I...what if...that man, Philo, got an extra special blessing. What if the mortals knew that Philo had been the victim of a wrongful sacrifice to me, and that, not only would the mortal who offended me be punished, but their victim would be blessed excessively, either in this life or the next?" Ares hums.

"Make it clear that stealing the blood of another will result in the blessing going to the victim rather than the offerer...It's not my style, but I think I just might be able to make something work. If you'd be available, my kin, I think you had best speak directly with this Philo."

"I...could I? That... _ please _ , Lord Ares, I want to speak to him. To apologize, formally. Could you? Please?" Ares nods.

"Of course, my kin. As soon as I find him I will contact you." Zagreus sighs, and smiles.

"Thank you, Lord Ares."

"Of course, my kin. But this conversation has carried on long enough, and you need to recover. I'll leave you be." Zagreus nods, again.

"Thank you, Lord Ares." Ares nods, and the connection cuts.

"I think I never want to meet the god of war again," Patroclus says, and Zagreus smiles and hugs him.

"Sorry. I should have maybe asked you to be out of the room…"

"Nonsense, I've seen many dead bodies in my life. He's just a touch off-putting for a mere shade like me. Although, is it just me, or has being around you softened him a bit?"

"I'm pretty sure he's only soft for me," Zagreus says, as they walk back to their nectar, "But I have been wondering about it. Ares said he wanted to know what it was like to come into your own without judgement. As you might imagine, the other gods on Olympus weren't exactly supportive."

"I can imagine well enough, yes. And, I would like to say...you are handling yourself fairly well, as a god."

"Ares says the mortals have taken quite a shine to me. I've gotten loads of offerings." They sit, and resume sipping their nectar as they talk. "Most of them have been willing sacrifices that are all lovely, but that one, the dead man...He offered me deer's blood from a days-old carcass first, and then when I gave him a month to give me a vial of his own blood, he drugged that man Philo and stole his blood instead. He...I suppose I wasn't thinking clearly, I...I...I couldn't even touch the vial, it was just...so  _ wrong _ , I...I can't describe it."

"You don't have to. If it was any worse than how you looked when you first came in here, I imagine you were quite upset."

"That's putting it mildly. So that man, he did all this because he's afraid of blood, so I told Lord Ares to drench him in blood as punishment. I told Lord Ares to scare him to death, and I've also sent him to Alecto, afterwards. I feel a little bit remorseful...but not that much. Anyway, and Philo, he's getting a blessing of some sort and a personal apology for his part in all this."

"Being an unwitting victim?"

"Exactly."

"Well, it'll certainly send a message. By the way, how did you know? That Lord Ares wanted to contact you?"

"Gods know when they're being scried. When you scry someone - that is, try to communicate through the mirror - you immediately see exactly what the other person is doing. So Lord Ares scried me, saw the two of us sitting on the couch, and I knew because I immediately got the very strong feeling that I was being watched."

"How...delightfully creepy." Zagreus laughs aloud, just as Achilles walks in with a beaming smile on his face.

"I take it you're feeling better, lad?"

"Much," Zagreus says, as Patroclus says, "Gods can spy on other gods, did you know that?" Zagreus laughs again.

"I did not know that, you'll have to tell me what I missed."

"There's nectar on the fire for you, have a seat, we'll fill you in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "How...delightfully creepy" is 100% my favourite line from this chapter.


	15. Philo

"Before you go, stranger, I wanted to say again...I'm sorry."

"Already forgotten, sir, though I think that might because somebody committed a much larger offense against me."

"Then I owe him my thanks. This is a strange thing to say, perhaps, but I feel I won't feel my offense has been entirely forgiven until I've been permitted to offer you my blood again...if you don't mind."

"Hmm...Next time, alright? I would drink now, but I do want to be available whenever Ares manages to find Philo."

"I understand."

"But...if you would...do the honours?" He gestures to himself, and Patroclus readies his spear.

"It still amazes me that you'll just...appear back at the House, good as new."

"Hooray for immortality...Uhngh…!"

Back at the House, a quick chat with Than reveals that Alecto is quite enjoying her newest victim. Zagreus goes to his room to wait for Ares's call. When it comes, he immediately gets up and goes to his mirror, taps it, and says "Ares." At once, the image reveals him in a house, with a somewhat middle-aged, black-haired man that Zagreus recognizes immediately. Ares smiles at him.

"My kin," he greets. 

"My  _ kin _ ," Philo repeats in wonder, "Imagine...being kin...the god of blood...and the god of war... _ kin _ …!" Ares puts a hand on his back, and the man gasps and looks up at him.

"This is Zagreus, god of blood. He wishes to have an audience with you, my good man."

"The god of blood...an audience...with me?" Philo drops to his knees and bows.

"My Lord God Zagreus, how may I be of service? Anything you require, you need only name it."

"Actually, erm...this is a bit awkward to say...I...I owe you an apology." Philo freezes, he seems to digest the words, and when he raises his head he seems utterly baffled.

"You...owe... _ me _ ? an apology?"

"Yes. Erm...A little while ago...Ares, how long was it? When Adelphos…" Zagreus shudders.

"About a week," Ares replies, as Philo says, "No honourifics...because they're close...he doesn't  _ need  _ them...Imagine, being on a name-only basis...with Lord Ares…!"

"Right. Philo?" Zagreus says, to get his attention again. "About a week ago, maybe a little longer, you met a man by the name of Adelphos?"

"Yes, my Lord God Zagreus, Adelphos is my friend, we spent the night drinking." There's an unspoken question.

"Right. Was Adelphos acting strangely at all, do you remember? Did he make any unusual requests, then...or perhaps before?"

"Requests? Well...now that you mention it...he said he invited me over because there was something he wanted from me, but he never did get around to mentioning what it was." 

"Right. Philo...you collapsed suddenly that night, didn't you?"

"I was overzealous in my drinking, perhaps-"

"No, Philo. You were drugged."

"I...drugged? You're quite sure?" Philo flinches violently, suddenly, as though remembering that questioning a god can and has led to death before. Zagreus waves him off.

"It's alright, we're just talking, Philo. And yes, I'm quite sure. I saw it with my own eyes...more or less."

"Thank you, my Lord God Zagreus. I...was drugged?"

"Yes, Philo. Adelphos drugged you, and while you were unconscious, he stole your blood to give to me as an offering."

"I…" 

"Yes, I'm sure," Zagreus says again, because he can see that Philo really wants to ask again. "I'm...so sorry. I...I wish I knew how to make it better…"

"You're...He's...apologizing to me. To...me. Please, my Lord God Zagreus...I don't even remember the events of which you speak."

"I know, but still...Please. I…" Zagreus touches his neck.

(Ares's eyes gleam. He knows what Zagreus is about to suggest before the words are out of his mouth, and it is only by constantly reminding himself that he has a vial of Zagreus's blood on his person at all times that he does not succumb to jealousy for a mere mortal. Zagreus gave Ares his blood as a gesture of affection. This Philo is receiving it as a gesture of pity. They are not alike, he reminds himself firmly.)

"I know it'll be a bit strange, but...I'd like it if you would drink some of my blood. To replenish what you lost." Philo stares at him, wide-eyed. And then he looks away.

"You know...they say to be wary of accepting blessings from the gods...sometimes they do more harm then good…" -Ares can confirm this- "and sometimes they're  _ meant  _ to do more harm than good...But with you, my Lord God Zagreus...I do not think I could begrudge you, even if your blessing curses me eternally...For there is such sincerity in your eyes I know whatever harm done was not your desire…" Philo takes a deep breath. "Very well, I accept." Zagreus nods. He cuts his palm, lets the blood flow into a nearby vial, and then stoppers it and sends it to Ares, who takes it and (with some reluctance) hands it to Philo.

"Drinking a god's blood...how very strange...And fitting, perhaps, that the god of blood should not bleed like a mortal…" He drinks the blood, and Zagreus leans forward.

"Well? How do you feel? Anything different? Nothing...nothing bad, I hope." Philo shrugs.

"Blood tastes about as unpleasant as one might expect it to, but...no, no effects, of any kind." Zagreus sighs with relief and nods.

"Okay, good. If that changes, though, let me know, alright? If you give me a vial of your blood and say a short prayer, I'll know. Alright?"

"Of course. My Lord God Zagreus...I cannot even begin to thank you for this."

"Oh...you can, actually. See, Adelphos...he's...kind of dead. For what he did to you. If...if you could tell people that Adelphos's punishment was directly due to stealing your blood, and that I offered you a personal apology? I'm hoping if people know that stealing blood not only brings punishment on them but a reward for the victim, they might stop. What happened to you...I never want it to happen to anyone else. Whatever part you can play in making that pass would be incredible." Philo bows.

"Of course, my Lord."

"It was nice to meet you, Philo. If you ever want to say hi, I'm always happy to receive an offering of blood. Your own blood, willingly sacrificed, of course."

"Of course. Thank you, My Lord God Zagreus. I am honoured to have met you." Zagreus smiles, and releases the scry.


	16. Connection

"You made quite the impression on this Philo character," Ares says.

"Did I?"

"Oh yes. Immediately after you left he told me he wished to become a priest in your name, and indeed he has. So, offerings to you in that particular city will be given to me in bulk, which certainly makes my job much easier. He's commissioned a temple in your name, as well."

"A temple? Can...can he do that?"

"As there are no temples in your name as of yet and he is the sole priest, the matter is being given priority...but no, commoners cannot usually commission temples. Still, I'll be watching that city with particular interest...especially since worship of me has increased in that city...no doubt because they know we are intimately acquainted."

"Sorry."

"For mortals worshipping me more? Don't be ridiculous, my kin."

***

"Where is Philo?" It's some months later, and Ares is standing in the newly-constructed temple. It's small, but he thinks Zagreus might like it nonetheless.

"My Lord God Ares! Forgive me, father Philo was struck down by mysterious pain some time ago, and has gone to rest. The physicians cannot identify the cause, as the pain seems to fly from one part of his body to the next as freely as a bird."

"May I see him? This man is quite important to Lord Zagreus, therefore I will do my best to identify the cause."

"Certainly. Right this way." The man leads Ares to Philo, who is laying on a bed. He's taking shallow breaths, and looks up as Ares walks in.

"My-My Lord God Ares," he says, and he's making a valiant effort to speak normally, "Forgive me, I am…utterly ashamed for you to see-!" He cuts off with a wince.

"...see me like this," he finishes when he relaxes.

"I asked to see you, knowing you were bedridden. Would you describe the pain?"

"I...I can't, it changes so often...Sometimes it is like a weapon, sometimes burning, sometimes like teeth, sometimes sharp...The type of pain changes."

"As does the location, I gather?"

"Yes."

"Any marks or bruising?" Philo winces again.

"None." 

"That pain just now, describe its type and location."

"Sharp, like a blade, right here." He points to his right hip, which is under the covers, and then immediately gasps.

"And that pain?"

"Not pain, a...a sudden...burst of weakness, that time...how very-" He hisses through his teeth. "...Piercing, right here." He points to his left shoulder.

"How severe is the pain, generally?" 

"It feels...It feels like an echo, as though the pain is from someone else, and I am merely…" His eyes widen, and he shoots out of bed.

"Lord Zagreus! He's being tortured, I have to-"

"Peace, dear Philo, or do you intend to storm the very Underworld, a feat which not even I am capable of?"

"But- Lord Zagreus-"

"Will be quite alright, I assure you. Perhaps I might use your mirror, here?"

"Of course, my Lord God Ares." Ares taps the mirror.

"Zagreus." Again, Zagreus's image comes up. He's in an arena, with Theseus and Asterius. He's already heavily injured. Theseus catches Zagreus across the shoulder, and Philo grabs his own arm in the same spot and stares at the mirror in wonder. Zagreus suddenly looks away from the fight, something Ares knows is his fault entirely, and Theseus takes advantage of his distraction to stab him in the stomach. Philo gasps as Zagreus doubles over, and his eyes are wide as he watches his god seemingly die before him.

"Lord Zagreus! Lord Ares, he's dying!"

"And your pain will end, and we will discuss what is to be done about this little hiccup." Privately, Ares thinks that it will be very interesting to watch the journey through the Styx. Zagreus fades, and the Styx claims him, and then their view of Zagreus becomes entirely red as they watch the Styx carry his unconscious body for a time. Eventually Zagreus comes to rest on a set of stairs underwater - or the blood equivalent - and works himself upright and climbs out of the pool of Styx.

"Welcome to the House of Hades, and Thanks for dying!" Hypnos geets cheerfully, and Zagreus waves as he passes him. When he makes it to his room and scries them, he's still dripping from the Styx.

"Lord Ares...Er. Ph...Philo? Where are we? What's happened? Er...very sorry you had to watch me die, Philo."

"By the gods, it's...Are you alright, Lord Zagreus?"

"Oh yeah, good as new. Death isn't quite as permanent to gods as it is to mortals. What's going on?"

"It would seem that your blood has forged a connection between the two of you."

"Okay? What kind of connection?"

"If I tell you that Philo here was struck down with a mysterious, phantom pain that varied in type and location...and that this pain has now suddenly vanished…"

"Oh, gods...I'm so sorry, Philo. I...I…Lord Ares, what do we do?"

"I was hoping you might have a solution...but if not, then perhaps it's time for another family meeting."

***

When the meeting is called, Philo is there as well, though he's too lost to staring in wonder to even attempt to speak. Nyx and Hades are there (Persephone is beside the mirror, as before), as is Zagreus. And Thanatos, this time. Ares quickly explains the situation. 

"You did  _ what _ ?" Thanatos says, and Zagreus flinches. "Of course there were consequences, I thought even you could have figured out that gods and mortals shouldn't mix." 

"Apparently not, but from the looks of it this has been a valuable lesson. Perhaps now you'll learn that gifting of yourself is  _ not  _ something to be done lightly, stupid boy." Zagreus looks at the floor and shuffles his feet.

Philo faints dead away, to land on the floor with a thud. The image of his god getting scolded like a child by other,  _ higher _ gods was too much for him.

"Oh good, we can speak freely," Hades says. "Thanatos, suggestions?"

"Killing him would probably solve this issue...but-"

"What? No!"

"...Zagreus might object."

"We're  _ not  _ killing him! Ares  _ needs  _ someone on the surface to help him with the blood, don't you, Ares?" Ares smiles.

"Just admit you care for your worshipper, my kin, it happens to the best of us." 

Hades scoffs.

"You're becoming more and more like the Olympians with each passing day. I can only thank the Fates you've yet to inherit their shallow nature."

"What's that supposed to mean? If you have a problem with me coming to care for someone who looks up to me, then maybe you should have been a nice enough father for me to not immediately connect with the first person who didn't call me  _ worthless _ ."

"Achilles and Patroclus mean nothing to you, then? I'll have to tell them."

" **How DARE you!!** " A burst of aura fills the room, immensely powerful, immensely  _ wrathful _ , enough that it emanates even to the moral world where Ares is standing. Persephone gasps - and Nyx does the same, to cover the sound - Hades raises an eyebrow, Thanatos stiffens, and Ares covers his mouth with the back of his hand to stifle a sound of intense excitement. He shivers violently, and needs to take a moment to collect himself. When he checks back into the conversation, Thanatos is squeezing Zagreus's shoulders and neck in an impromptu massage.

"Shh, easy, Zag," he says, "It's nothing to worry about, it's alright." Zagreus looks horrified now, perhaps understanding that raising his aura to his father is a much,  _ much  _ more serious offense than raising his voice.

"I-"

"Shh, it's alright." Thanatos hugs him now, "Nothing to worry about, just breathe, try to relax." Zagreus's aura had faded, but clearly the effects are still lingering.

"...Well, it was bound to happen sometime," Hades says.

"Father...I'm sorry-"

"What part of 'coming into your own' are you failing to understand, boy? You are discovering your powers as a god, and the whole reason this is a stressful change is because you  _ cannot control them _ . You will learn, but for now  _ I  _ have enough control for the both of us." Zagreus stares at him for a long time, and clearly understanding is slow to come. After a lengthy pause Thanatos says, gently:

"What he means is 'I forgive you', Zag."

"... ...Oh."

"Moving along," Hades says, "What is to be done? About the mortal, I mean."

"I don't know…" Zagreus says timidly, and Thanatos squeezes him and shushes him again.

"Thankfully I wasn't asking you, boy. Ares? Thanatos? Nyx?"

"How serious was the pain, Lord Ares?" Nyx asks.

"It seemed to be sharp, but ultimately no more than moderate pain."

"It can't be removed," Thanatos says, and he rubs Zagreus's arms soothingly as he says so, "It's in the blood, after all. And if we can't kill him...then the best we can do is to have Zag take my butterfly."

"Just...try really hard not to get hit?"

" _ Or  _ he could cease his attempts to leave my realm at all," Hades says firmly, to remind them that there is someone present who does  _ not  _ know that Zagreus's attempts to leave are now permitted.

"Not gonna happen," Zagreus says.

"Then your mortal friend will suffer for it."

"Happy to suffer for Lord Zagreus!" Philo gasps dazedly, and Ares glances down. He's only half-conscious, if that, and has clearly decided that whatever conversation is happening is too much for his mortal ears.

"Well, that settles it," Ares says, "Perhaps we might devise a way to warn Philo, that he might retire to bed in advance."

"That...could work. But...how?" Zagreus seems to be forgetting all the times he spoke with Philo before.

"I will provide him a mirror, my kin. Contact him, and let him know."

"Oh."

"Let us call this meeting adjourned, clearly the boy has forgotten how to access whatever knowledge he has in that head of his."

"Yes, I think that's for the best," Ares says. Nyx swipes the mirror, Persephone hugs him, Hades leaves, and Thanatos gives Zagreus one last squeeze.

"Need me to hang around?"

"No, I...I...have other plans, I think."

"Alright. I'll see you around."

"See you, Than." Thanatos vanishes, and Zagreus goes to his room. He taps his mirror.

"Lord Dionysus."

"It was...exhilarating," Lord Ares says, and he sighs right after.

"Well it sounds to me like our poor Zag's been through the ringer today, and unless I'm very much mistaken the scry I'm sensing is Zag about to tell he needs to get drunk, so unless you're staying for the party you gotta go, Ares, man." Ares laughs.

"Very well. Enjoy yourself tonight, dear Zagreus," he says, and nods to Dionysus. Dionysus gets up, and taps his mirror.

"Zagreus...Hey, Zag, need some ambrosia?"

" _ Please _ ," Zagreus says.

"Not to worry, man, I have got. you. covered."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Nihana for the suggestion about Philo becoming a priest!
> 
> Zagreus about Philo: I'm about to end this man's whole career...and give him a new one.


	17. At the Temple

"I...I was so  _ angry _ , Dio, I don't know what happened!"

Zagreus has been talking emphatically for a solid six hours. They're both still drunk.

"Dude, I know, Zag, I do." The thing about Dionysus that nobody takes into consideration is that, well, he's the god of Wine. Wine is and always will be considered cheap therapy, as there are a lot of times people just need to get drunk enough to talk about their problems.

If wine is cheap therapy, then Dionysus is a cheap therapist, which is to say: he's an  _ amazing  _ listener. He listens without falling into that "mhm, yeah, mmm, yeah, wow…" pattern that you hear from bored listeners all the time. 

And best of all, it just comes naturally to him.

"Did I ever tell you about the first time my aura came out, Zag?" Zagreus leans forward, eyes wide.

"No, you didn't, what happened?"

"Well, the thing you gotta understand is there are good auras and bad auras. My first one was a good aura, obviously, I mean, look at me. But my first  _ bad  _ aura, man, it was a long time ago. We had this lovely mortal boy, he was bringing me wine, and he slipped and dropped the bottle and it broke. It just...explodes out of you, doesn't? Well, I scared the poor mortal boy half to death, but see gods can sense auras, so dad came in and told him it was alright, it was cool, no harm done, just an accident, and Dionysus here is going through a growth spurt and having temper tantrums, and man, I cried about it right there in front of that poor boy, I felt  _ terrible _ ! He was antsy around me for  _ months _ , and I didn't talk to him any louder than a murmur, and man, I made sure I was so drunk I couldn't  _ possibly  _ get mad about anything! It was cool, though. Well, mostly cool. I still don't use my bad aura if I can avoid it. Use my good aura  _ all  _ the time, but I really go out of my way to not have to use my bad one."

"I...Don't like my bad aura," Zagreus says weakly.

"Dude, I feel that. It's worth saying though, Ares  _ really  _ felt that bad aura of yours, I mean the second your little meeting ended he was in here going  _ off  _ about how you'd used your aura for the first time and it was  _ so powerful _ and he was  _ there  _ and  _ oh _ …! Man, I swear he was  _ feeling things _ if you catch my drift. So if you ever feel bad, just remember that Ares really, really,  _ really  _ likes that bad aura of yours."

"Thanks, Dio.

***

"You know, that meeting got me thinking…" Persephone says, "We hide so much from Olympus...And I've been thinking about something, and I think it just might work."

"What's the plan?"

"We're going to have a feast."

***

"My friend."

"Orpheus, mate, what can I do for you?"

"I have been hearing rumours of a man sent to one of the furies for offenses against the god of blood...is it true?"

"It is, yes. He...stole someone else's blood. So he's suffering in Tartarus for it, and the man he stole from is a priest in my name, so chances are he's living the good life."

"Indeed he would be. If it's not too personal, I was hoping you might tell me the circumstances of this incident, a bit more?"

"Of course, mate. Though, in my room."

***

"My Lord God Zagreus...I am honoured, as always."

"Hi, Philo."

"Things going well?"

"Yes! We have begun receiving visitors from other cities who wish to give their blood. We've also begun stocking up on knives and vials. If offerings are made properly, at the temple, there can be no more room for theft."

"That's a brilliant idea, Philo! That's wonderful, thank you."

"You flatter me, my Lord God Zagreus. And, of course, I have had my story inscribed on the wall, that all who come may stop and read it, and therefore learn that this temple was constructed to honour you, Lord God Zagreus, and prevent wrongful bloodshed."

"Thank you, Philo. You've been everything I could have ever wanted, and more. Um...but...listen. I need to go visit some friends in Elysium, so…"

"So…?"

"Ah, well, see, the House is in Tartarus, and from Tartarus, there's Asphodel, and then Elysium...er...you'll need to take a rest, is what I'm trying to say."

"Ah, I see. Very well, Lord God Zagreus, I will retire to my chambers this very instant."

"Thank you. And...I'll do my very best not to get hit."

"I appreciate your concern very much, my Lord God Zagreus."

***

"Welcome back, lad. Long time no see."

"Long time no see."

"You look upset."

"Those blasted broadshields, I keep getting  _ hit _ !"

"I...see." (He doesn't, but he has something more important to ask.) I've been meaning to ask, lad...A while ago, in the House...something happened, didn't it? I didn't see or hear anything, but...all of a sudden...I don't know how to describe it, my blood went cold with terror. As did every shade in the House. Woke Hypnos up, too. It was only for a few moments, but…I'm getting the sense this has something to do with your godhood." Considering Zagreus has stopped making eye contact and is shuffling his feet and wringing his hands...that's the only possible conclusion.

"What happened, lad?"

"We were having a meeting, with the family. I...gave my blood to Philo…"

"To who?"

"The mortal whose blood was stolen," Patroclus adds helpfully. Zagreus nods.

"Right. So...My blood, it...it made it so there's a connection between us. Anytime I get hurt, he can feel it." 

"Ah, that explains it."

"The...sudden burst of cold-blooded terror? No it doesn't."

"Ah, sorry, no, I was wondering why it was suddenly such an issue that you were being hit."

"Oh. Well, yes, that does explain it. I don't want Philo to suffer any more than he has to."

"Perhaps we ought to give this Philo a treat. I could apply an ointment to your wounds, tend to them while you keep talking."

"That would be wonderful, sir."

"Alright. Sit here, lad, and continue your story."

"Right. So, anyway, we were talking about what we were going to do. And my father, he made some comment about how I liked being worshipped as much as my cousins and uncles on Olympus. So I said if I did, it was a byproduct of him treating me like nothing all my life, so I was reaching out to the first person who didn't call me worthless...That feels good, sir, thank you so much...And my father, he...implied that...that I...that you both meant nothing to me, and I...snapped." Patroclus whistled.

"So we were the cause of the bone-chilling terror. Much appreciated, stranger, I'm flattered you care so deeply about us."

"I...I couldn't control it. At all. I didn't know it was happening until it happened, and then...I felt  _ awful _ . That was worse than shouting at my father, I could tell, but...but, well, father understood. The whole reason this 'coming into your own' thing is stressful is because things just happen and you can't control them. So...that...was what happened. After the meeting ended I...went and...shared some ambrosia with Lord Dionysus."

"Got drunk. No need to hide things from me, lad."

"I...then, yes, got drunk. Dionysus said there are two types of auras that gods have: a good one and a bad one. Both'll make an appearance at sometime, but...that was my bad one. Hasn't happened since, but...I feel like it's only a matter of time."

"Perhaps, but you  _ will  _ learn to control yourself, eventually." He hesitated, then said, "As you have already with drinking blood." Zagreus swallows.

"You...think I've learned to control myself?"

"Yes," Achilles says.

" _ Yes _ ," Patroclus says, more firmly.

"You don't...think I'm just a bloodthirsty monster?"

" _ No _ , stranger, and it was wrong of me to imply it, even unknowingly. Not that it matters now, but what i meant was to request that you not take so much."

"Oh. It...didn't come out like that."

"I'm well aware, and I feel quite awful about it."

"And you  _ are _ forgiven, just...don't do it again, alright? ...Gods, I  _ am  _ like my relatives on Olympus."

"You're rather not, actually. Most gods aren't in the business of forgiveness, stranger."

"Oh."

"Now, stranger, if it wouldn't be too forward of me...that offer you made last time...is it still on the table?"

"Huh? Oh...of course! But let's do this properly this time. However would be most comfortable for you."

"Mind if I join in, lad? I'll admit, Patroclus has got me wondering…"

"Of course, sir."

"How do you normally do this?"

"On a bed, usually. It's more comfortable." Zagreus is flushing.

"No need to be uncomfortable, lad."

"I'm not. Or, maybe I am. I just...don't want to embarrass myself."

"Like asking a god to drink your blood?" Zagreus laughs.

"Alright, you've convinced me. Let's go, then."

In Achilles and Patroclus's bedroom, they all sit on the bed.

"How do you want to do this, sirs?"

"However's most comfortable for you, lad."

"I for one would like for you two to stop fussing about comfort and hurry up," Patroclus quips, "You both want the other to be comfortable, and that's very sweet, but we aren't getting anywhere." 

"Well, alright then. I'd...like to be sitting up, lad, if that's alright."

"Of course! Are you sure about this, sir?"

"Yes, lad." Zagreus swallows, and he leans forward, and he makes a surprised sound as he bites down and feels Patroclus's arms around him at the same time. He moans, and he's much more relaxed as he drinks. It's almost as though Patroclus is assuring him that they won't run away, that he can take his time. He pulls away before he's full, and he rests his head against Achilles's chest with a sigh.

"Don't forget about me, strager," Patroclus says, and Zagreus moves to latch onto Patroclus.

"I haven't forgotten about you, sir, honest." He drinks from Patroclus, and this time it's Achilles who holds him, and Zagreus drinks until he's had enough, and when he lays down the both of them lay down beside him as his eyes start to close.

"You've grown so much, lad," Achilles says.

"And your heart is something to behold," Patroclus adds. Zagreus hums, and nuzzles into the chest closest to him. Achilles, he thinks, but he can't make himself open his eyes right now.

"Love you, sirs," he murmurs instead, "Love you so much." 

"We love you too, lad. With all our hearts."

Sleep claims him.


	18. Song for Zagreus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this YouTube video is very very very very important to the start of this chapter:
> 
> https://youtu.be/XP7-AphqdYk

When he comes back to the House, Orpheus pulls him aside. 

"I'd like you to lend me your ear, for a moment," He says, and Zagreus beams.

"Of course."

Once in Zagreus's room, Orpheus takes up his lyre and begins to play. It's a haunting tune, as always. Gentle, but with plucked low notes that spark shivers up Zagreus's spine. When Orpheus begins to sing, his voice adds all the more to the song.

_ Zagreus _

_ God of Blood _

_ Love blooms _

_ In his heart _

A flourish on the lyre, and Zagreus shivers again.

_ Yearning _

_ Ever more _

_ For those _

_ Who would give _

Orpheus plays another flourish, but it tranforms into a melody, then slows. Then, Orpheus keeps a note running through as he plays another melody overtop with plucked notes. Plucked notes happen a lot, but he doesn't want to analyze right now, he just wants to listen. It's yearning, and beautiful, and it makes his heart ache in a way that isn't entirely dissimilar to when he drinks blood. When Orpheus plucks the last chord Zagreus can barely speak.

"It...I...it was...beautiful…"

"Thank you, Zagreus. It's incomplete as of yet, but I think I have the notes sorted out. All I need now is a little more singing, unless there were any changes you'd like to to suggest?"

"None. That was...amazing. If you're already planning to add more of your singing then...no, there's nothing. Gods, that...Orpheus, mate...I think that's my new favourite song…."

"I'm so pleased you like it, my friend."

"Like it? I love it, I love it so much."

***

"How are invitations coming along, Zagreus?"

"They're coming along well enough, I think one or two more runs should do it. I've been...not doing runs as often as I should, because of Philo. I don't want him to suffer."

"I understand, Zagreus. Whatever you can do to help."

***

"Philo, my good man, it's not often that you call me. What can I do for you?"

"My Lord God Ares, I...I've been doing some thinking, and...if it is within your power and desire...I would like to meet Lord Zagreus. In person."

"It is most certainly possible, though it will require time, and a bit of waiting on your part."

"Of course. Whatever is necessary."

***

"Philo wants to meet? But Ares, I can't stay on the surface long enough to travel to meet him."

"Which is why Philo will travel to meet you."

"I...let me think about it, alright?"

"I thought you would jump at the chance, my kin. What is there to think about?"

_ My mother's cottage which still has vegetables blooming despite having been abandoned, and the fact that you're smart enough to put two and two together. _

"I...well, I want to see if I could ask Than for a little extra protection, to keep me on the surface longer."

"Longer? You've been before?" Zagreus panics.

"Ah, yes. See, the thing is, I...Well, I...I'm quite stupid, see, or at least, that's what Thanatos tells me...keep trying to say hello to animals that mortals know to stay away from...and my constitution can't handle the surface, I don't think. I...I wanted to make myself stronger, learn to resist it, so that I could...stay, when I got to Olympus…Not have to worry about succumbing to...something stupid when I finally reach my goal." Ares hums, satisfied.

"Very well then, I shall await your call."

***

"Mother, I...have something of a problem."

"What is it, Zagreus? The invitations?"

"No, that's still going okay, it's...Philo wants to meet, and Ares is going to bring him to the surface near the entrance of the Underworld, but...your cottage…"

"Lord Ares will not find the cottage if I do not wish it."

"Nyx!"

"Nyx, you're...sure?"

"I will extend my power to ensure it. Inform Lord Ares, if he asks, that I am lengthening the night so there are fewer creatures who would attack you."

"I can do that, I told him I needed to ask Than to protect me."

"Excellent. Then do not worry, child, your mother's cottage will be safe...though please do not make this a regular occurrence."

"Of course."

"Then go."

"Oh, and…"

"Yes, my child?"

"I...kind of had to tell Ares I've been on the surface before. He thinks I'm just stupid and have a weak constitution, but I don't know how long that excuse will hold." Persephone nods.

"Then you had best hurry with those invitations, Zagreus."

***

"I can do it, Ares. Nyx said she'd extend the night so that there will be fewer animals to attack me."

"A thoughtful gesture. Very well, if you can make it out, we will meet."


	19. Philo

"We will wait here. Has Zagreus started his escape attempt?"

"I don't think so...Or at least, he's trying to not get hit." Ares nods.

"Well, do inform me when you start to feel pain."

"Of course, my Lord God Ares-ah! I...feel pain, my Lord God Ares." Ares smiled.

"Where?"

"My chest….it...stung. Like…what I imagine lightning would feel like."

"I hope my good kin has not angered Lord Zeus."

"Is...that...something that happens?"

"Do not concern yourself with it, my good man."

"Ah. Forgive me, my Lord God Ares." They lapsed into silence. Eventually, Philo's hissing and grunting comes more regularly, until at last the sounds of battle come from very close by, and Philo is on the ground all but writhing in pain.

Philo is finally left gasping on the ground, and a few short moments later Zagreus himself steps out, though he's looking much worse for wear.

"My kin," Ares says, and opens his arms for Zagreus to sag into.

"Ares...hi."

"I see you made it."

"Father's merciless...but yes, I survived." Zagreus pulls away, then extends a hand down to help Philo up off the ground.

"Hi, Philo. Sorry about that."

"No problem at all, my Lord God Zagreus." Zagreus beams at him.

"Hi."

"...Hello…" Philo suddenly looks like a bashful child.

"It's an honour to meet you, Lord Zagreus."

"Of course, Philo, happy to help. Though, we don't have long, so...was there anything in particular you wanted?"

"Well, actually...I...was wondering if you would be so good as to take some of my blood. I...brought a knife and a vial…" Zagreus opens his mouth, then looks to Ares, and Ares gets the hint.

"I'll leave you in peace for a few moments," Ares says.

"Oh wait! Before you go, Ares, I wanted to give you this."

"This appears to be an invitation of some sort...Very well, I will examine this more closely while you and Philo speak." When Ares is far enough away, Zagreus says,

"If you'd be willing...I could drink directly from you, without any need for vials or anything."

"I...my Lord God Zagreus...I would be honoured…"

"Alright. I'm sorry there aren't any chairs for you to sit on...I promise I'll catch you if you pass out, but I'll only take a little bit, alright?"

"Whatever you wish, Lord Zagreus." Zagreus nodded, and he leaned in close.

"Tell me if you start to feel dizzy, alright?"

"Of course, Lord Zagreus." Zagreus bites down, and he moans. Philo's blood is just so  _ good _ . Zagreus can almost taste everything that's happened to him, and finally,  _ finally  _ he feels like he's making it right, like he's showing Philo how offerings of blood are  _ meant  _ to be given, and it's wonderful. Zagreus swallows, and forces himself to pull away, and gasps in a breath.

"Philo...how are you feeling?"

"I'm...alright…"

"You sure?"

"Yes, my Lord Zagreus...A touch weak, perhaps, but I'll survive."

"That's good…" Zagreus says, and then coughs, "Lord Ares?"

"Here, my kin...You're fading already?" Zagreus coughs again.

"I told you...my constitution can't...handle the surface...yet."

"I thought perhaps I could whisk you away to Olympus...but alas, there isn't enough time…"

"No sweat. I…" He coughs, and Ares catches him when he falls, "I'll just...be back at the House…"

"It is a delight to hold you in my arms, Zagreus, for whatever time we have." Zagreus laughs, and the Styx comes up to claim him.

"Let's...do this...again...sometime…Ugh…"


	20. Hymn to the God of Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is the same one as before, here:
> 
> https://youtu.be/XP7-AphqdYk
> 
> Yes, the lyrics match the melody. Yes, I spent two hours writing lyrics that matched the rhythm and flow of the song for this fic. Don't judge me.
> 
> Short chapter because I couldn't bear to have what comes next in the same chapter as this.

"Hello, Aphrodite…"  _ Finally _ , he thinks to himself.

"In the name of Hades, Aphrodite, I give you this message."

"A message, darling? For me?"

And that's the last of the invitations sent.

And so, a feast is held.

It's lovely, it is. Zagreus enjoys the fine drinks, he pretends he's never met Hermes before. He smiles, at all the gods, greets them each in turn.

The truth is, he only has eyes for Ares. And after a brief discussion with Nyx, Ares only has eyes for him.

"A...Ahem." Zagreus tears his eyes away from Ares, and Orpheus is standing nearby, lyre in hand. He's shuffling awkwardly and looks very out of place.

"Ahem. My Lords if I might beg your attention for a few moments…"

"Orpheus! Hey, guys, Orpheus is going to play us a song, am I right or am I right?"

"Yes, My Lord Dionysus, you are quite correct. This is a song that I wrote at Prince Zagreus's request, to give voice to the feelings in his heart, and I would be honoured if you would lend me your ears for a few moments."

"Wait...Orpheus, you finished it?"

"Yes, My Lord Zagreus. I...If it's not too forward of me...I wanted to surprise you."

"Well consider me surprised, and if it's anything like what I heard before, I'm sure I'll be in tears by the end."

"You would flatter me greatly if that were the case." 

"Well...Go on, mate. I can't wait to hear what you wrote." Orpheus takes a seat, picks up his lyre, and begins to strum. Orpheus was right, the melody is the same as before, but the finished lyrics leave his eyes sparkling  with tears that pour down his cheeks.

_ Zagreus,  _ _ God of blood,  _ _ Love blooms,  _ _ In his heart. _

_ Yearning,  _ _ Ever more,  _ _ For those,  _ _ Who would give. _

_ Swirling, tides of feeling burst until he's  _ _ drowning.  _

_ Eros, swirls inside he feels the call of  _ _ the soul. _

_ Ruby red red the tiny piece of  _ _ your soul, give it freely to the  _ _ god of,  _ _ god of blood and life.  _

_ Feel it, how the burning heat of  _ _ his love, is a pinprick point of  _ _ passion,  _ _ focused just on you. _

_ Zagreus, god of blood, _

_ Pure above all. _

_ When he feeds it feels like starlight,  _ _ quiet intimacy shared, seen by no one  _ _ else like a  _ _ tender ex- _ _ change between  _ _ lovers.  _ _ Such is the  _ _ beauty of  _ _ what Zagre _ _ us does. _

_ Grant unto him every honour, as he comes into his own, as the god of Blood. _

The silence in the room is broken by a sob, and a choked "It was beautiful, mate," from Zagreus.

"You honour me, Lord Zagreus."

"You honour  _ me _ ! Orpheus, I...I…" Zagreus finally gives up on words and wraps his arms around Orpheus, mindful of the lyre.

"Well, I say that deserves a toast!" Dionysus says loudly, raising his glass with a grin. "To Orpheus!"

"TO ORPHEUS!"


	21. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl this chapter got me like oof.

The party continues after that, and Zagreus wipes his eyes and enjoys the food and plays the part of an excellent secondary cause for celebration...because he  _ is  _ secondary. Even now, this feast is about Persephone. Revealing her existence to Olympus.

_ Thank the gods I won't have to hide any longer _ , he thinks to himself. The more he thinks about it, the more he realizes his 'weak constitution' lie had been pathetically flimsy at best. He's not even sure Ares even believed him, looking back. Ares…

He looks up from his thoughts, and finds Ares is still watching him intently. Waiting for him to make the first move, he suddenly realizes. Zagreus wants to get him alone, for a whole host of reasons, but...he would prefer it if the whole House didn't know.  _ Like a tender exchange between lovers _ , hadn't he always said so? Well, it's true. 

He knows subtlety isn't his strong suit, so he pulls Hermes aside.

"Need to get Ares alone, not sure how?" Hermes guesses, and Zagreus flushes and nods bashfully.

"Why don't you go have a lie down, coz, it looks like this party's taking a lot out of you," he says, and somehow no less than four other people look over and smile sympathetically at him. "I'm sure the party'll go on well into the wee hours of the morning, or the next few days, nobody'll miss you if you want to have a kip. ...Perks of being the messenger god," Hermes whispers to him, "I found out that if there was a message I  _ wanted  _ to send, I could. Even if it was a lie." Zagreus nods.

"Feel better, coz. It was nice meeting you!" Zagreus heads off to his room, sits on his bed, and waits...for about a second. Ares had commented on the messiness of his room, before, and he's coming into his chambers soon, and Zagreus picks things up and stands there with no idea what to do with them, and then he hears a chuckle.

"Don't worry yourself quite so much, my kin. I told you before I would not presume to tell you how to keep your chambers, and I stand by that." Zagreus awkwardly tosses his clothes into a half-hidden corner, and Ares smiles at him.

"My kin."

"Hi." There's a few more seconds of silence, and then Zagreus closes the distance between them and wraps his arms around Ares, who sighs deeply.

"It is an absolute pleasure to finally hold you, and with the River Styx no longer nipping at your heels I feel I never want to let you go."

"About that…" Zagreus begins, suddenly nervous, "You didn't really believe that 'weak constitution stuff, did you? I was just thinking about it."

"I did, at first," Ares says, and gestures to Zagreus's bed in a request to sit.

"Oh, of course!" Zagreus replies to the silent question, and they sit.

"Having lived in the Underworld all your life, and with no knowledge of the surface whatsoever, it made perfect sense that you would be ill-prepared for the hidden dangers of the surface. You would catch chill, touch a toxic plant, run afoul of a creature mortals know to stay away from...It was a perfectly reasonable excuse, until you faded mere minutes after leaving the Underworld, with no cause of death apparent. By that point, of course, you had already given me the invitation, and I thought perhaps there might be a reason for your deception. And it turns out my intuition was correct."

"You...I...Well. When Philo asked to meet...I couldn't, obviously, because I knew I'd fade, but in trying to say that I forgot you weren't supposed to know I'd been on the surface, and...I panicked."

"But it's all turned out for the better, I think." Zagreus sighed in way of response.

"How long has your mother Persrphone been in the Underworld?" Ares asked, instead of continuing the subject.

"Not long. She just came back." Ares hums.

"...I have a request, if I might be so bold."

"Of course! What is it?"

"I...was hoping I might feed from you, my kin. I know it will not be quite so powerful a feeling for me as it is for you, but I still want to know, as best as i can, what it's like to accept a piece of another's soul in a willing sacrifice." Zagreus's eyes widen, and it's clear that Ares's words have the intended meaning. Ares feels a shiver of delight at the way Zagreus's attention is suddenly all on him.

"You...are you sure?"

"Quite sure. Are  _ you _ ? This is your lifeblood I intend to drink."

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Ares smiles, and pulls a small dagger from his belt.

"I hope you don't mind that I came prepared."

"Not at all." 

"Good, then." Ares places the dagger down on the bed, then stands to remove his armour, until he's in nothing but a simple white chitton. Zagreus removes his pauldron as well, then sits back on the bed.

"How should we do this?"

"However you are most comfortable, my kin. Perhaps if you were to lie on the bed?" Zagreus smiles, and lays down, and Ares sits atop his hips.

"Do let me know if it gets to be too much."

"It's  _ always  _ too much," Zagreus says, and Ares is delighted to hear that he already sounds breathless, "I'll tell you if I need to stop." Ares smiles, and presses a kiss to Zagreus's forehead. Then he takes the dagger, and makes a small incision in Zagreus's throat. Zagreus gasps, and his hands fly to Ares's back to steady himself, and Ares finds it utterly ridiculous that mere moments ago he thought he wouldn't be overwhelmed as Zagreus is when he feeds. The knowledge that Zagreus is already so affected before he's even started to drink sends a shiver up his spine, and he finds that putting his lips to Zagreus's throat and drinking is all he can think about, right now. And really, Ares is trying to teach Zagreus not to deny himself, isn't he? 

Ares leans down and licks up the excess blood, and then he puts his mouth to the wound he made and begins to suck. Zagreus cries out, and the sound is nearly a sob, and Ares strokes his hair comfortingly. Zagreus's blood tastes like any other blood, and while drinking the blood of another always thrills him he cannot speak so highly of the taste as Zagreus does. The  _ feeling _ , though...the rush of sensation, the knowledge that Zagreus is so far gone for him, the way Zagreus is already overwhelmed in the best possible way...It all mingles into a heady sensation that Ares would liken to being drunk. This moment is just for them, and Ares moans, and the breath he takes in through his nose is shaky and affected. He drinks more, and Zagreus is absolutely lost to sensation, and Ares is not far behind. He understands now, fully, what Zagreus meant when he can only describe the sensation as  _ so much _ , because there truly is no other word for it. It's so intense that there is no differentiating between  _ good  _ and  _ bad _ , it is simply  _ too much _ , in a way that has not crossed the line into unpleasant. It simply is. And it's a lot.

When Ares pulls away, after an indecipherable amount of time, he's trembling violently as though he were cold, and Zagreus is similarly affected.

"Gods...Gods… _ Gods _ , Ares..." he moans, and he seems incapable of further speech. Ares licks away the last oozing droplets of blood, and then sits up, but he's panting quietly. Zagreus opens his eyes, and immediately tilts his head.

"...I suppose there's no point asking if you're alright?" He asks, and Ares shakes his head.

"I genuinely could not tell you if I were alright, in this moment," Ares says, and he's quite proud of the relative lack of trembling in his voice, "The sensation was...intense. There truly is no other word for it."

"Are you tired?" Zagreys asks, "I always get impossibly drowsy, right after I feed." 

"...I do not feel any drowsiness, no," he says, "And you? I imagine you might be feeling lightheaded, if I took too much." 

"No, nothing like that. Physically I feel fine. I suppose we both just...need a moment, to collect ourselves. Under the covers? Could help, even if the trembling isn't directly from cold." Ares laughs shortly, and works his way under the covers to press against Zagreus's warm body - and it  _ does  _ help.

"I thought you'd never ask."


	22. Sparring

There's an understanding between them now, since they've both experienced what it's like to drink blood. Ares would describe it as an easy peace, a connection that suddenly thrums between them. They lay together, for a time, and watch as the last ripples of intensity fade from their bodies. This is necessary, after feeding. No doubt doubly so for Zagreus, who has not only the intensity of feeling, but the intensity of taste to contend with. He wonders if Zagreus's inexplicable drowsiness is a defense mechanism to keep him from being overwhelmed further, and he says as much.

"Maybe…" Zagreus muses, and it sounds like he's considering the possibility. "...I never thought of it like that before, but you might actually be right." Ares hums, and they lapse back into companionable silence, for a considerable period of time. Eventually though, Ares notices that Zagreus has begun peeking up at him shyly. Ares draws him close.

"Something on your mind, my kin?"

"I want to feed from you...if you're recovered. I'm just...wondering if feeding and being fed from in one night might be a little too much?" Ares smiles, nuzzles him, and hums.

"It's always too much," he says, using Zagreus's words against him, "I'll let you know if I want to stop." When Zagreus grins, he adds, "And one more thing, my kin. I do believe I shall make you  _ work  _ for my blood this time...I hope you're prepared." Zagreus tilts his head.

"I'm...not sure what you mean."

"If you think about it, I offer my blood to anyone...if they can hold me down long enough to take it. Besides, the reward of my blood would be so much the sweeter as a successful conquest, don't you think?" Zagreus is smiling bemusedly at him.

"You know, I had assumed you would lie back and let me drink after offering your blood...but now that you mention it, it seems ridiculous for you  _ not  _ to put up a fight." 

"No weapons, of course."

"Seems fair," Zagreus says.

"And we're not actually intending to do harm, just to hold."

"Or push away."

"Or push away," Ares concedes.

"So no outright hitting," Zagreus clarifies, to which Ares nods.

"Exactly." Zagreus ponders, briefly, then nods as well.

"I can live with that. Are you ready?" 

"Are  _ you _ ?" Ares retorts. Zagreus grins, but the smile fades from his face as his eyes turn calculating, and Ares shivers, having already decided a couple of things. First, that he won't move first, the better to let Zagreus control the intensity of the fight. Second, that he intends to let Zagreus win. This closely ties in with his third decision, that he will not use his full strength. He  _ is  _ the god of war, of course, if he put in half an effort he could brush Zagreus aside like a stray leaf in the wind.

But he won't. He wasn't lying when he said he wanted Zagreus to drink from him, and he knows if he puts up too much of a fight, that won't happen. He'll make it a considerable challenge for Zagreus, that's all.

Which means, then, that when Zagreus begins calculating how best to attack him, Ares is relegated to simply waiting. It's a feeling he thinks he'll chase a little more often, at least with Zagreus.

At last, Zagreus makes his move. Slowly, carefully, he straddles Ares, who accepts the new position. He won't fight back until Zagreus directly goes for his throat. Once Zagreus is situated on top of him, he pauses a moment, looks around, strangely, then frowns.

"Not going to dump me on the floor?" he asks. 

"Well, if you insist," Ares says lightly, then grabs Zagreus's chitton and pulls, snapping his opposite hip up at the same time so Zagreus is thrown off the bed. Zagreus lets out a delightful shriek of surprise at the sudden movement, which is followed by a thud as he lands, and by the time Zagreus reorients himself Ares is already straddling him.

"You have to teach me how to do that sometime," Zagreys gasps.

"I can teach you right now, the technique is quite simple. Step one, put your right arm over my back to the left side of my chitton, and pull to the right. This shifts my weight to your right, so now you push your left hip up. If you time it right and use enough force, your opponent is thrown off. This works for the other side, of course, but with your bed right there the space is a touch limited. Try now." Zagreus grabs, and pulls, and snaps, but he doesn't quite get it right somehow, and Ares only rocks. 

"Keep pushing, Zagreus. And use a little more force." Zagreus tries again, and Ares rocks a little more forcefully. 

"One more time." Zagreus tries again, and Ares is pushed away, but not entirely over. Zagreus doesn't let up, and Ares decides to indulge him.

"Push a little harder, Zagreus...pull on my chitton...That's it, you're almost there…" Had this been a real fight Ares wouldn't have given him the opportunity to persevere until he succeeded, but now Ares only smiles, lets Zagreus push his hips higher and higher until Ares finally tips over, in what would have been an excellent slow-motion recreation to any watching students. Ares smiles demurely up at him.

"Excellent job, my kin. With a little practice the movement and force necessary will become natural." Zagreus grins at him.

"I did it."

"You did." Zagreus opens his mouth and leans down

"So now it's time for my reward-" Ares stops him with a hand on his forehead.

"You thought it'd be that easy? So sorry to disappoint." Zagreus frowns, though more pensive than upset, and tries to attack from the side. Ares blocks him again. Zagreus huffs, then grabs his arms and pins them to the ground to keep them away. He bites down, but he barely has the chance to moan his pleasure and swallow once before Ares has dislodged him. Zagreus looks nothing short of  _ scandalized  _ at having been interrupted mid-meal, and then he growls and lunges for him, and the fight begins in earnest.

Zagreus, at least when he's driven by thirst, is more or less incapable of strategy. He attacks from the front, favours strength to try and hold him down. Ares, ever with a smile on his face, makes short work of pushing Zagreus aside. He pushes Zagreus off entirely and stands, because he knows exactly what will happen next, in Zagreus's current state, and Zagreus does not disappoint. He throws himself at Ares, and as Ares is slammed into the wall, Zagreus's teeth already searching for his throat, he laughs aloud.

"Such a little spitfire you are," he says, to allow Zagreus his few sips of blood. When he shakes him off again Zagreus snarls and pulls on his chitton to drag him to the ground again. Ares laughs with pure, unfiltered delight as Zagreus grabs his hair tight and curls over his chest to hold him down. It's a halfway decent hold, as it keeps his arms from moving, but it gives his bottom half far too much wiggle room. Ares could easily twist out of his hold again, but he decides against enraging Zagreus too much, even if it's only frustration and not genuine fury.

(Oh, but he would  _ love _ to feel Zagreus's fury again.)

So Ares does not shake Zagreus off, and opts instead to writhe, to twist his head and body this way and that in a way that really only damages his already abused throat more. He's bleeding so heavily that Zagreus hardly needs to bite down at this point, but Ares knows the bite doubles as an attempt to hold him. 

Zagreus must sense that Ares is lessening his struggles, because he moans and bites down harder, and Ares laughs again. He's starting to grow dizzy from blood loss, and he knows that his struggles have come to an end. Ares writhes and twists his head away still, but it's only for show, to heighten the experience for his dear kin. He fists his fingers into Zagreus's hair and wraps his other hand around Zagreus's back, but he doesn't do it to cause pain, he does it so Zagreus will feel. To Ares, there is nothing so satisfying as the contact, as being able to  _ feel _ the strength bleed from your enemy, and for a fight so vicious as this Zagreus deserves to be rewarded handsomely.

Now that Zagreus knows he's won he drinks deeply. Ares's strength rapidly begins to fade, as he knew it would, and thus his hold on Zagreus's hair loosens. His consciousness starts to fade after that, his grip on Zagreus's hair goes slack, and his hand slips free to land beside his head. Zagreus gives a full-body shudder, and moans, and Zagreus's grip in his hair turns into what is likely the closest he can get to a caress, so far gone as he is. 

The hand on Zagreus's back starts to slide after that. It falls away, lands straight out, and Zagreus shudders again. Ares's eyelids feel heavy, too heavy to raise now, and though he knows Zagreus would stop if he said the word he would not  _ dream  _ of asking. He wanted a fight, he got a fight, and now he wants to see it through to the very end, to unconsciousness. Still Zagreus keeps drinking, but Ares expects nothing less. 

_ Yes _ , he wants to say,  _ Indulge yourself. Drink deeply of my blood, and don't stop until you're satisfied _ . He sighs out a breath, and then the blackness consumes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, did I say the last chapter got me like oof? I meant *this* chapter got me like oof ^_^


	23. Musings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I would like to dedicate this entire chapter to AngelofMuses, whose comment is going to consume my every waking moment, because I will not rest until I have written it and it is exactly as beautiful as I see it in my head.
> 
> It was also very convenient that they happened to ask why Zagreus and Ares were so drawn to eachother when I was literally in the process of writing it.

Zagreus shudders as he feels Ares's strength start to fade. His hands slip away, and Zagreus  _ won _ , he did it, he pinned down the  _ God of War  _ and  _ drank his blood _ , and  _ oh _ , Zagreus isn't sure he'll ever come down from this high. He moans, and he drinks until he's satisfied. He pulls away when he's had his fill, and he blinks his eyes open to see Ares is unconscious beneath him. He's not dead, if he's still in front of him, but Zagreus puts two fingers to the pulse point in the uninjured side of his neck and feels his heart pulsing weakly under the skin. And the feel of the blood  _ right there  _ makes him want to drink again, but he also doesn't want to risk killing Ares, so he settles for licking away the blood that's already outside his body from their fight. Ares looks terrible, and Zagreus feels at once a stab of guilt and a rush of deep satisfaction.

_ Ares will wear those wounds with pride,  _ he thinks, but then the exhaustion setting in starts to be too much, and he wants to move them somewhere more comfortable but all he can manage is a short tug before he gives up and lays down. He lays with his head in the crook of Ares's arm, curled up against his side with one leg overtop of Ares's and one arm around his waist. It's supremely comfortable, a bed fit for a god. Or maybe it isn't.

He sinks either way.

Ares, of course, is first to wake. His neck aches deliciously, and there's a firm pressure on his left side that he can identify without having to look, and he smiles. He hums, and rolls onto his side to better hold Zagreus close. With a free hand he gently takes stock of his neck. Most of the bites have healed, but his neck is incredibly tender. There's less blood than he thought there would be - Zagreus must have licked up the blood while he was unconscious. 

A shame he wasn't awake to feel it.

He sits up, gently, takes a nearby cloth and dabs at his neck. He hisses in pain, but the wounds are cleaned easily, and that leaves him free to go back to his sleeping god. Zagreus looks utterly content to be asleep, and Ares, on a strange impulse, decides to leave him where he is. He lays back down on the ground, pulls Zagreus into his arms, and waits for him to wake.

***

Zagreus is still on the floor when he wakes. He wonders briefly if Ares is still unconscious, but the chest he's laying on rises in a deep, deep breath, and falls in a contented sigh. He's awake. And very happy, it seems. Zagreus mimics the sigh, and turns to snuggle into Ares.

"Awake, darling?" Ares murmurs.

"Awake and very, very happy," Zagreus sighs.

"I'm glad. You've made me a very happy man, Zagreus, and you deserve to be happy in kind." Zagreus hums.

"You know...the floor is a lot more comfortable than I expected it to be."

"That would be because you're laying on me, primarily. I assure you the floor is not as comfortable as you would have me believe." Zagreus laughed.

"...I had a great time, Ares. I...thank you."

"I fervently hope we can make this a routine thing...Perhaps next time I'll even play the part of the willing victim, laying submissively on your bed." 

"Perhaps next time I might even believe it…So." Zagreus's eyes drifted to the door, and it was easy to see where his thoughts had gone.

"Not quite yet, my kin. My neck is still quite tender, I'd like to allow it a few more minutes to heal, if you don't mind."

"Of course, of course. Oh, er...By the way...I...sort of...told people I wasn't feeling well."

"I had imagined some sort of trickery."

"You...did?"

"You have a remarkable lack of subtlety about you, dear Zagreus. Your eyes were for me and me alone...but you decided you needed to talk to my lord Hermes first. It was clear you wanted to be subtle, and were asking help from an expert on the subject. So, knowing, as I do, that Hermes has a strong power to lie to people, I braced myself against any such blessings, and lo and behold Hermes's power brushed off me not a moment later, and you were receiving all manner of sympathetic smiles. You told them you were unwell?"

"Yeah, that I was overwhelmed from the party."

"Well, that is true, I suppose. After master Orpheus's song...I rather feared my plans for a little sparring session would be forced to a halt by the tender feelings in your heart."

"I...well, yes and no. I...sometimes, when I'm with you...It's hard to remember what tender emotions are." Ares smiled.

"I am fully capable of feeling them, of course, I just hide them well. How curious, then, that you prompt me to remember my tender emotions and I prompt you to forget yours."

"Oh!" Zagreus sat up, and Ares followed suit curiously. "I was wondering, actually...why are we so close?" When Ares raised his eyebrows in a 'how am I meant to answer that?' kind of way, Zagreus continued, "That is...with Adelphos...stolen blood...made me physically ill. And yet...and yet...isn't that everything you do? Steal blood from people, in a manner of speaking? Why...why can I stand to be around you, why are we so close, I thought we'd be polar opposites?" Ares hummed, and rested an arm on his knee as he thought.

"What an excellent question...My best guess would be that the soldiers who die in war do sacrifice their blood willingly. Perhaps not  _ willingly _ , but they enter into war at least aware that they could perish. In that regard...it is a willing sacrifice without the certainty of being called upon to make such a sacrifice."

"And the other people? Achilles said sometimes civilians die in wars."

"Civilians die for many reasons. Friendly fire is, of course, an unfortunate accident. An overzealous soldier is not a direct cause of war, and any soldiers of mine know better. As for the rest...murderers do choose to become soldiers for obvious reasons, but again, that does not fall under my domain. Were all soldiers of sound mind and trained well, civilians would not die. I can offer no better explanation than that."

"...I...hm."

"I realize the explanation is hardly sufficient."

"...Actually, I think it is. Both sides of a war have murderers, right? Meaning, both sides want to see bloodshed. Meaning...on both sides...no matter who wins or loses…blood was spilled. And both sides wanted it. And...and besides...come to think of it...I'm the god of blood and life. Think about it. And...tell me if I'm out of line here, but the reason some people get such a thrill from bloodshed is precisely  _ because _ it's so precious. That's...I mean...people's souls, their blood, their drive to live...war would be nothing without it, right?"

"And thus I do whatever I can to appease the god of Blood. Were he to become cross with me wars could quickly lose their appeal."

"Exactly. And wars remind people exactly how precious their blood is, and bring out the will to live...which is why I love it so much."

"In putting their lives at risk, mortals are reminded exactly how fleeting their lives are, and how important it is to cherish every moment."

"Exactly. So the violence, the unwilling bloodshed...it...I...I'm having a bit of hard time visualizing it, but...if you look at it a certain way, I see why it's acceptable to me." Ares sat back with a smile.

"War makes the blood sing. If it did not, soldiers would not fight nearly so readily. How curious, and yet...it makes perfect sense." Zagreus sighed.

"I wonder if mortals ever fight like that, just to feel their blood grow hot."

"Of course they do. You have fought your way past the stadium in Elysium many times. Such things exist in the Underworld because they happen on the surface as well, in coliseums and such."

"Wait...what?" 

"Oh, this is news to you...give me time to have a word with Philo, and we'll see if we can't make you a most pleasant offering indeed."


	24. Changes

"Boy."

"Father."

"You've been neglecting your duties of late." It's the start of an admonishment, but a raised eyebrow from Persephone cuts it short. "Mm...Ensure they don't slide too far. Make time to visit Achilles and Patroclus." Zagreus considers, then nods.

"Alright. I can do that." Zagreus goes to his room, taps the mirror, and says "Philo". He sees a young woman who looks quite bored but content, but she springs to attention and looks at the mirror, and then runs from the room.

"Lord Philo! Lord Philo, you're being summoned!" Philo hurries back on the heels of the woman, then taps the mirror.

"Lord Zagreus…My Lord Zagreus! Penelope, leave us, please."

"Yes, my lord." 

"My Lord Zagreus, it is an honour to hear from you, as always."

"Thanks, Philo. Listen, I've...been trying not to go on runs, for your sake, but...it is sort of my job, in the Underworld."

"You need to go again. Of course, I will retire at once."

"I wish I could set a regular schedule, but...I have no means of measuring time, in the Underworld."

"Do not worry about me, My Lord Zagreus. Has Lord Ares given you your offerings, yet?"

No, not yet, but when we spoke last, he was talking about some sort of fight thing, so I imagine he's busy with that…"

"Yes! Lord Ares and I have been working extensively to create something that will exceed your every expectation."

"Well...I look forward to it. I don't know anything, so I think Ares wants to surprise me. So best not to talk too much about it."

"Of course, my Lord."

"Well then...you get to bed, and I'll do my best to not get hit too much."

"Your generosity knows no bounds, my Lord."

"I'll see you around, Philo."

"Fare well, my Lord Zagreus." Zagreus cuts the connection...and jumps out his window.

***

"How is he, our stranger, I wonder...I've not seen him in some time…"

"Gossiping about me while I'm away, shame on you, sir!" Zagreus says brightly, and Patroclus looks over and gives him a genuine smile.

"Zagreus," he says, and opens his arms for a hug, "I've missed you."

"I can tell."

"It's been so long since I've seen you."

"Well yes. I've been...trying to avoid going on runs because of Philo, but now father's getting on my case…Although, he did say I should go visit you more often, and I think I will. I've missed you, too. I've mostly been around the House."

"Yes, indeed. Achilles tells me there was something of a feast, as well."

"Yes. We told the Olympians about mother. And had something of a coming into my own party to me, but Lord Ares was there, and...that was enough." Patroclus smiles.

"You deepened your bond with Lord Ares, then?"

"Yes. We...well. It was nice." 

"And it was rude of me to pry for details."

"No no, it's alright. The party was lovely, too. Orpheus sang me a song."

"Oh? I thought you didn't want a song."

"I didn't at first, but the Orpheus suggested that a well-written song could change the shades' perceptions of me, and he certainly delivered."

"I'm glad."

"And Ares was talking about fights on the surface, like what Theseus and I do? He and Philo are trying to make it into an offering to me, somehow."

"A mingling of blood and war...fitting, somehow."

"Well I for one think it'll be nice to be a spectator for once." Patroclus laughs at that.

"Zagreus." Zagreus turns, and Achilles is there.

"Achilles!"

"I missed you, lad," Achilles says, as Zagreus pulls him into a hug.

"I missed you too, Achilles. I just...forgot, more or less."

"Of course. We two humble shades could not hope to compare to the godly duties you now bear."

"Oh, don't say such things, Achilles. You know I  _ always  _ have time for you."

"Ares intends to create another offering for our young stranger."

"Oh?"

"Yes!" Zagreus says, "Ares says it'll be a fight, like what I do in the stadium. He's keeping it quiet, though, because I've never seen anything like it, so he wants it to be perfect. I can't wait!"

"A meeting of blood and war...fitting, somehow." Zagreus and Patroclus both laugh.

"Sorry, sir," Zagreus says, "It's just...Patroclus said exactly the same thing."

"I said 'mingling', though, that was the only difference."

***

"Philo."

"My Lord God Zagreus!" 

"Hi, Philo. Listen, I'm...going on another run…"

"Well, clearly I have very little to be concerned about, if this one is as wonderfully-executed as the last!"

"I...beg your pardon?"

"You did so wonderfully last time, Lord Zagreus, and I thank you for it."

"I...did well last time?" He can't remember things going any smoother…

"Of course you did! I didn't feel so much as a twinge!"

"You...wait, you didn't? Not one? Because...I definitely got hit last time…"

"Did you? Well, I didn't feel it, Lord Zagreus."

"Weird...Listen, I'll contact you after this run, alright? Go have a lie down, just in case."

"Of course, Lord Zagreus."

Philo feels nothing, despite Zahreus dying to his father. 

"Nothing? Not a thing?"

"Nothing, my Lord Zagreus."

"I mean...please don't get me wrong, I'm overjoyed that I can go on runs without worrying about you, but...I just wonder why. Did my blessing fade? And- I mean- I use blessing  _ very  _ loosely here, Philo, I know it must not have felt like a blessing from your end…"

"Not to worry, Lord Zagreus. Either the effects have faded, or you drank them from me when you fed. Either way, I do not need the affliction to feel blessed by you, my Lord. Your blood swirls in my veins, whether it affects me or not, it is my story inscribed on the walls of this temple, and it is me Lord Ares seeks out to deliver offerings of blood. Affliction or not, I  _ have  _ been blessed by you. Please, Lord Zagreus, do not let it trouble you."

"Alright. I'm glad you're...not bedridden everytime I do my job, now."

"If I may be so bold, my Lord Zagreus...as am I."

***

Zagreus's cabinet is filled with offerings of blood, and Zagreus saves them for a special occasion, like he would with bottles of nectar. He savours them, closes his eyes and imagines drinking directly from the offerers. Whenever he needs to unwind after a stressful day, the blood vials help him, like a soothing massage. 

"If these vials are your nectar…" Ares says to him, "Soon, we shall offer you ambrosia."


	25. Maurice, and Hesperos

Zagreus suddenly feels watched. He goes straight to his room, taps his mirror, and says, "Ares."

"My kin," Ares says, and he has the beaming smile of someone who's quite pleased with themselves, "I hope you are not busy?"

"Not at all," Zagreus replies, "I just finished a run."

"Successful, I hope?"

"No, father got me."

"Did he? Well, perhaps I might be able to ease the sting of your defeat. I have a gift for you." And with a flourish of his hand, Ares sends him...a knife. It's the tiniest knife Zagreus has ever seen, with a full-sized handle, but a blade that's only half the length of his finger. It's also beautifully patterned, with swirls engraved into the length of the blade.

"It's beautiful...what is it?"

"It's a ceremonial knife, one I had made for this exact situation. It's meant to be nonlethal, for slicing instead of stabbing."

"I...see...and what exactly this this situation you're talking about?"

"Ah. Look behind me." Ares steps out of the way, and Zagreus can see a room. It's comfortable, and couches line the edges of the room, complete with pillows and all. The whole thing, however, is padded with straw, and two young, well-built men are stretching. They're both wearing simple white chittons, and twirling the same knife Zagreus is holding in his hand. And Zagreus feels a thrill run through him when he understands what's happening.

"This is…"

"An offering to Zagreus, the god of blood. Or it will be, once both men have suitably prepared themselves."

"And...these men…" Zagreus begins, and Ares already knows what he's about to ask.

"Volunteered for the position. I told my followers only that I needed to make an offering to the god of blood, and that their own blood would be necessary. These two, among a few others, gladly offered themselves. The one on the left is Maurice-" The man in question turns and inclines his head at the sound of his name. He has dark, curly brown hair that looks soft to touch, and Zagreus wonders if he'll see it matted with blood soon. "-and the one on the right is Hesperos." The man in question, with long, straight blond hair, also turns and bows. Zagreus wonders about his hair, spattered with blood...and about washing it out after.

"Hesperos-" Zagreus means to ask Ares, but Hesperos stands at attention at the sound of his name. Like a proper soldier...it's obvious Ares trained them well.

"...Are you in a relationship?"

"I am not. My only companion is Maurice, here, but we have fought alongside one another since we were children. In a way, he is the closest thing to a wife I will ever have, and I'm sure he would say the same thing about me." Zagreus's eyes go wide. So it is Maurice who will wash the blood from Hesperos's hair afterwards, and Hesperos who will wash the blood from Maurice's hair. He imagine gentle washing, and water, and fingers massaging the scalp both to soothe and work out the stubborn dirt...and Ares grins, like he knows he's chosen well.

"You're...going to get quite messy, I am afraid...you'll both need to bathe, afterwards."

"And that door right there leads to a private bath for that exact purpose," Ares says, and Zagreus shivers.

"...Good," he manages. Both soldiers look to Ares, who smiles.

"My Lord Zagreus, it is time for the fight to begin. Perhaps you'd like to make yourself comfortable." Zagreus glances to one of the plush red couches sitting against a far wall, and he desperately wishes he could be sitting there, wishes he weren't separated by a mirror. As it is, he moves his own couch closer to the mirror and sits down.

"...I'm ready when you are," he says to the two gentlemen, who kneel before him.

"O great Lord Zagreus," Maurice says, "We come before you…"

"Two humble men," Hesperos continues, "To spill blood in your honour. We do so freely-"

"And willingly-"

"And we pray that you accept our humble offering of blood, given for the sake of giving, in a celebration of life itself." The men kneel in silence for a few moments, letting the words hang in the air. 

Zagreus is trying very hard not to cry, and Ares quietly passes him a cloth with which to dab at his eyes, should he lose the war with his emotions.

"Remember," Ares says, "Do not attack while your opponent is on the ground, and do not aim for any vital points. The match will be decided when one party loses consciousness, yields, or is too exhausted to continue, judged by ten seconds on the ground without rising." Both men nod their heads, then turn to stand opposite eachother, Hesperos on the left, Maurice on the right, with their knives at the ready. Zagreus trembles with anticipation as Ares takes in a breath.

"... _ Begin _ ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to post this in two parts because... *fans self* I need a minute, here...


End file.
